Armored War Gods Saga Anthology: Spirits of Heroes
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: A spinoff from Armored War Gods Saga. A series of short stories where each of the Riders gain the power of a famous historical figure. Originally part of the Season 5 list, but have been put here under its own title for convenience. Please enjoy, read and review.
1. The Great Warlord

**KRC:** Let's enjoy a preview for an idea that I've been working on in my head for the past few weeks. Please, kickback and enjoy. This will be the first preview of a set of four previews. But I do intend to make more depending on the responses I get. Who knows? I might make this a regular thing and these ideas can become part of the main storyline.

* * *

 **We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Spirits of Heroes**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

" **THE GREAT WARLORD: NOBUNAGA"**

The desert was hot, humid and would soon become the stage for a battle. As dust and sand was blown in the wind, three figures stood in the middle. The one who stood in the centre of the trio was Nagata Oda, flanked by his friend Iori Tokugawa and second cousin Karasu Oda.

Iori was looking through a telescope which he later handed over to Nagata.

"How many?" Nagata asked as he checked through the telescope.

"A couple of hundred, give or take," Iori answered. " _He's_ there too."

"Yeah, I see him," Nagata frowned as he found 'him' in his sights.

"Think we can handle it?" Iori asked as he adjusted his SengokuDriver.

"Do you have any doubts?" Nagata asked his fellow Armored War God.

"With you in the lead, no." Iori shook his head.

"I'd never doubt you, Naga-kun," Karasu replied confidently. He smiled at his masked second cousin before his expression turned serious and he looked straight ahead.

It was the three of them against an entire horde of Inves. From what they could see so far, it was a very large horde of Inves. Most of their numbers composed of the common Elementary Inves of the blue, green and red variety. A fair amount of Berserk Inves were also part of their ranks and made up a minority. It was a frightening yet awesome sight to behold.

"Minna, ikuze!" Nagata commanded as he activated his Orange Lockseed.

 **[ORANGE!]**

Iori and Karasu activated their own Lockseeds as well.

 **[BUDOU!]**

 **[RINGO!]**

Posing dramatically, they loaded their Lockseeds into their SengokuDrivers.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

"Henshin!" the Shoku Faction Armored War Gods called as one as they pushed down their Cutting Blades over the Lockseeds, slicing them open.

 **[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

 **[HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!]**

 **[COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS!]**

The metal fruits that served as their armor descended from individual portals which opened above them. The metal fruits then dropped on them to conceal their heads via the cavities under each fruit. Energy rippled around their bodies, enveloping them in their bodysuits. The metal fruits finally disassembled, folding onto their bodies to form their armor.

Nagata had transformed into a blue samurai clad in orange armor. Held in his right hand was a scimitar with a blade shaped like an orange slice. Hanging from the left side of his belt was a katana with a gun built into the guard.

"Armored War God Gaim! Arriving on Stage!"

In this form, he was known as Armored War God Gaim of the Ultimate Sword. Among the Armored War Gods, he was one of the best swordsmen. Alternatively, he was known as the Blue King of Shoku.

Iori had transformed into a Chinese warrior with purple armor worn over his green suit. In his right hand was his default weapon, a gun that was out of place in this ancient era but felt right at home in his hand.

In this form, he was known as Armored War God Ryugen of the Ultimate Eye. Among the Armored War Gods, he was the best marksman. Alternatively, he was known as the Demon Dragon of Shoku.

"Armored War God Ryugen! I always hit my mark!"

Finally, Karasu had transformed into a red and silver knight with spiked shoulders and bat-like fins framing her helmet. In her left hand was a red shield that served as a scabbard for her sword. She gripped the hilt and swiftly drew her blade.

"Armored War Goddess Idunn! I'll splatter your guts!"

In this form, she was known as Armored War Goddess Idunn of Forbidden Desire. Alternatively, she was known as the Black Winged Shinigami. She got the name for killing bandits and always being followed by crows wherever she went.

With their pre-battle catchphrases announced, the three of them charged towards the horde.

Naturally, the Inves rushed immediately towards the Riders as they carried Lockseeds, a more delicious and potent version of their natural food source. The horde instantly swarmed the three Riders, fully intending to take their Lockseeds and would not let anything or anyone stop them.

And the three Riders did not hesitate as they engaged the enemy. Despite being vastly outnumbered, they were not completely outmatched.

Ryugen showed off his marksmanship as he fired his signature weapon, the Budou Ryuhou, at the Inves. Purple energy bullets hit the Inves, knocking them down. This just provoked them further as they attacked Ryugen with greater ferocity.

Ryugen was struck across the chest, causing sparks to fly upon impact. He grunted and glared at the Inves as he struck them by using his Budou Ryuhou as a club. He also used a combination of punches and kicks to strike back at them, while also firing his gun at them, before he pushed the Cutting Blade down over his Lockseed.

 **[HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!]**

Energy gathered around his right leg and flared with a violet radiance. He leapt into the air and executed a flying kick, destroying several Inves in his path. He followed up by hitting his Cutting Blade three times.

 **[HAI~! BUDOU SPARKING!]**

He aimed for the sky and fired a beam that took the shape of a Chinese dragon. It roared as it reached the apex of its flight before it exploded, causing purple energy bullets to rain down on the Inves. They exploded brilliantly as they were obliterated where they stood.

He turned his gaze towards the remaining Inves before him and twirled his gun before he took aim and fired at them. He let out a shout as he charged at the Inves, intending to put them down in the most brutal fashion.

Gaim found himself surrounded as he wielded both his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber. He slashed with both swords, knocking the Inves back, but still they swarmed him. Fed up with being boxed in, Gaim hit the Cutting Blade of his SengokuDriver.

 **[SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!]**

Orange energy gathered around the blades of both his swords before he performed a circular slash attack. Any Inves within his reach was struck before they exploded. He finally had some breathing space now, but a slash from a random Inves sent Gaim tumbling. As he came to a stop, he growled and switched Lockseeds as he needed a bit more power.

 **[PAPAYA!]**

As he switched Lockseeds, his Orange Arms armor vanished. He then sliced open the Papaya Lockseed without hesitation.

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! PAPAYA ARMS! CHOP AND HACK! NEVER LOOK BACK!]**

Performing an Arms Change, Gaim changed into his physical powerhouse of a form known as Papaya Arms. Once the Papaya Chopper materialized in his hands, he began swinging his weapon at the Inves. The blade of the halberd sliced through the hides of the Inves, knocking them down. He spun in place, sending the Inves flying before he charged at any nearby Inves to bring the axe down on them.

 **[SOIYA! PAPAYA SQUASH!]**

The Papaya Chopper flared up with energy as he swung it around, catching any Inves in its path. The massive blade of the weapon sliced through the Inves, chopping them to pieces before they exploded. Still, he had a lot more to deal with and decided to switch power for speed.

 **[BLUEBERRY! LOCK ON! SOIYA! BLUEBERRY ARMS! ALLONS-Y, EN GARDE!]**

He performed a sword salute with his Berrapier and then began to glide towards the Inves. The Berrapier's thin blade pierced through the Inves' bodies, bringing them down. The Blue Gauche was also utilized as he rapidly slashed the shorter blade at his Inves opponents. He hit his Cutting Blade and it came down with a single stroke over his Blueberry Lockseed.

 **[SOIYA! BLUEBERRY SQUASH!]**

Gaim blurred as he zigzagged around the battlefield. He left a blue trail with his speed and a trail of destruction as each Inves in his path was destroyed with a single blow. The strength of the Blueberry Arms was most effective as it relied on fast and precise strikes instead of overwhelming power. No moves were wasted as the Berrapier pierced the Inves and sent them to oblivion. If they were once humans, at least they would be able to rest in peace.

Suddenly, Gaim was sent flying as fireballs rained down on him. He tumbled along the ground and groaned. Looking at the sky, he spotted winged Elementary Inves about to come and join the party. Frowning, Gaim stuck an Inves in the head with his Berrapier and let it go so he could do another Arms Change.

 **[CARAMBOLA!]**

After locking in the Carambola Lockseed and ducking a swing from a Byakko Inves, he hit the Cutting Blade.

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! CARAMBOLA ARMS! KIRA KIRA SUPERSTAR!]**

The Byakko Inves soon learnt a very violent lesson as Gaim sliced into its face with the Carambola Stars. He continued to land strike after strike, eliciting a cry of pain from the beast. It growled and lunged at him in anger, when a random portal suddenly opened up above Gaim. Idunn leapt out of it and slammed her shield into the Byakko Inves, knocking it to the ground.

"Allow me to deal with this beast, Naga-kun. You have more important things to deal with," Idunn volunteered.

"Thanks, Kara-chan." Eyes focused on the flying Elementary Inves, Gaim threw the Carambola Stars before drawing his Musou Saber. Taking the Carambola Lockseed off his SengokuDriver, he loaded the Carambola Lockseed into the Musou Saber's Drive Launch.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

His dual Carambola Stars flew back to him and he used the Musou Saber to bounce them back so they could ricochet off the Inves.

 **[1, 10, 100!]**

"SOI-RYAAAAAAH!"

 **[CARAMBOLA CHARGE!]**

With an almighty swing skyward, he summoned up a giant starfruit which burst into hundreds and hundreds of Carambola Stars. They sliced through the air, taking out any Inves in their path.

 **[COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!]**

Idunn landed a slash through the Byakko Inves, destroying it with a single stroke. She then proceeded to attack the other Inves with her energized blade, causing them to explode into oblivion. She continued to do this as long as the energy of her Lockseed was still charging her weapon before the glow faded.

As Gaim sheathed his Musou Saber before catching his two Carambola Stars, he was suddenly struck by a blade of energy and knocked backwards. He looked up and saw his assailant before narrowing his eyes.

"I was wondering where you've been hiding, _Bujin Gaim_ ," Gaim identified his evil doppelganger. His overall shape was identical to Gaim's. They seemed so similar, except that Bujin Gaim's armor was blood red with black flame-like patterns on the chest and visor. The head crest also had sections of it painted in red. In his right hand was a blood red version of Gaim's Daidaimaru and gripped in his left hand was his own Musou Saber.

" **You're mine now, Gaim!** " Bujin Gaim shouted at his twin as he dashed towards him. Raising his blades he brought them down as Gaim countered with his Carambola Stars. They both crashed into each other as sparks flew from their weapons as they made contact.

The two fought furiously, ignoring the Inves around them. Gaim struck Bujin Gaim with the Carambola Stars as his blood red doppelganger retaliated with his swords. Sparks flew furiously, erupting on contact, like a welding torch blasting flames upon steel.

"Naga-kun!" Idunn cried as she saw her second cousin fighting against his evil twin.

"He'll be fine! Just focus your attacks on the Inves!" Ryugen shouted but Idunn ignored him and formed a portal to jump into. "Dammit, no!"

Bujin Gaim attacked Gaim furiously and nothing was safe. Any Inves that unfortunately found itself in Bujin Gaim's way was executed on the spot. If they ended up standing in his way, even if unintentionally, they became an obstacle for him to take down. He didn't care if they were his part of his army. They were expendable anyway.

Bujin Gaim joined his swords together before he loaded his Blood Orange Lockseed into the Musou Saber's Drive Launch. A red glow covered both blades as the Musou Saber counted up.

 **[1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000! BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!]**

Gaim screamed as Bujin Gaim landed several consecutive blows with his joined swords. Sparks burst on impact, repeatedly, as he kept landing blow upon blow, slash after slash, before he finished the combo up with a straight horizontal slash across his opponent's chest. Gaim went flying and his armor flashed as he was forced back into his civilian form. Nagata tumbled along the ground before he came to a stop on his back.

" **Now then, Gaim. Today, I will take your life and your title** ," Bujin Gaim declared threateningly as he approached his foe.

While Nagata was down, a portal suddenly opened behind Bujin Gaim and Idunn leapt out of it. She slashed Bujin Gaim from behind, causing him to grunt in discomfort. He soon turned to glare at the one who came to interfere with his victory.

"Get away from him!" Idunn threatened.

Bujin Gaim tilted his head to the side before he roared and began swinging his weapon at Idunn. Idunn brought up her shield to block the rain of strikes. Nagata's eyes widened as he watched his second cousin defending him from Bujin Gaim. However, Idunn wasn't going to last long against the onslaught.

Glaring, Bujin Gaim's chest opened, revealing the monstrous hidden mouth. Sharp teeth lined the interior as multiple tentacle-like tongues were revealed. It was like he had a giant octopus living inside of his chest cavity.

The tentacles shot out of the demonic mouth and grabbed hold of Idunn's shield. They wrenched it free from her hand before they grabbed hold of her and lifted her into the air.

"Let her go!" Nagata demanded but Bujin Gaim ignored him as he started to bash Idunn against the ground. He did it over and over, causing her to cry out in pain, before finally letting her go to crash to the ground.

As Idunn groaned and slowly rose to her feet, Bujin Gaim leapt at her while hitting his Cutting Blade.

 **[BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!]**

Bujin Gaim's Burai Kick smashed into Idunn and she screamed as the kick connected, causing an explosion. Idunn tumbled out of the explosion and her armor vanished in motes of light after taking too much damage.

"Kara-chan!" Nagata shouted as he saw his second cousin being hurt.

" **And she's the one supposed to be more skilled than you? How pathetic** ," Bujin Gaim scoffed as he mocked Karasu.

Nagata picked himself up and glared at Bujin Gaim. The anger he was feeling towards this evil copy of him had reached its peak. It was boiling like a volcano that was ready to erupt. It was one thing to send a horde of monsters to attack them, but to hurt his family, his loved ones, that was already crossing the line.

Bujin Gaim watched as Nagata took out a new Lockseed. It had an unusual appearance as Bujin Gaim had never seen anything quite like it before. Most Lockseeds were based on fruits and nuts, with the Lockvehicle Lockseeds being based on flowers. The casing of this strange Lockseed was black while the front looked like a purple eyeball. It lacked an ID code but did have the name NOBUNAGA around the border.

Nagata declared, "Pathetic? You'll be saying differently once I use _this_."

And he hit the release switch.

 **[NOBUNAGA!]**

Nothing happened. There was no portal to Helheim opening above Nagata whenever he used a Lockseed.

" **That was it? A bluff?** " Bujin Gaim asked, unamused, before he charged at Nagata.

Suddenly, a small swirling purple portal opened up in front of Nagata's chest and the Nobunaga Spirit Armor flew out from it. The Spirit Armor consisted of a black chestplate with triangular shoulder pads. Purple sleeves flared out from the shoulder pads and a waist-length purple cape hung from the back. The cape had the Oda Clan symbol on it. The Arms Helmet headpiece, which sat in the centre of the upturn gold collar, was a purple kabuto with golden side decorations and a topknot that bloomed at the top. From within the shadows of the headpiece, a pair of menacing violet eyes glowed.

Bujin Gaim was startled by this phenomenon as the Nobunaga Spirit Armor flew straight at him. The Spirit Armor's arms might just be made of fabric, but they were strong enough to smack him away to give Nagata more breathing room and allow him to lock in the Nobunaga Lockseed.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

"Henshin!" Nagata called out as he hit the Cutting Blade to slice the Lockseed open. The core image was a rifle and katana crossed together and the lid's backside displayed the Tanegashima rifle that Nobunaga mastered.

 **[SOIYA!]**

Nagata's Gaim Ride Wear materialized over his body as the Nobunaga Spirit Armor flew towards him. It draped over his Ride Wear suit and the colorless visor filled in with a violet flash to conclude the transformation.

 **[NOBUNAGA ARMS! SENGOKU JIDAI NO DAI-SHOGUN (Great Warlord of the Sengoku Age)!]**

In a flash of light, a purple shotgun rifle appeared in his hands. The rifle had a bayonet attached to the barrel and also a Drive Bay built into it.

This was the Nobunaga Arms' signature weapon, the Nobunagun.

Shouldering the Nobunagun, Gaim raised his other arm and pointed threateningly at Bujin Gaim.

"You're standing on _my_ stage now."

Bujin Gaim roared and charged at Gaim, swinging his weapon wildly. Gaim used the Nobunagun to block Bujin Gaim before he twirled his firearm to knock the blade aside and then aimed the rifle's muzzle at Bujin Gaim's chest.

He pumped the rifle and fired point blank at Bujin Gaim. Sparks flew as Bujin Gaim staggered back from each shot as Gaim repeatedly fired at him. Gaim only managed to fire ten shots before he heard a click. That was the sound indicating that his Nobunagun was out of ammo. When he heard this, Bujin Gaim took the chance to charge at Gaim. However, Gaim was ready for him as he gave the Nobunagun another pump, reloading the weapon as it announced.

 **[RELOAD!]**

Gaim leveled the Nobunagun and fired at the charging Bujin Gaim again, pushing him backwards. He continued to fire, pushing him back with each shot.

" **What is this power!?** " Bujin Gaim demanded as he used his Naginata to deflect the explosive shots.

"It's the power of the Oda Nobunaga!" shouted Gaim as he decided to go close quarters and dashed towards Bujin Gaim. The demonic Rider swung his Naginata at Gaim, only to be blocked by the Nobunagun. Gaim shoved the blade aside and then jabbed the butt of the gun against Bujin Gaim's chest, causing him to backpedal from the hit.

"An Oda doesn't surrender!" declared Gaim as he struck with the bayonet.

"An Oda doesn't falter!" continued Gaim as he slashed Bujin Gaim across the chest.

"And an Oda doesn't let a wrong go unpunished!" Gaim finished as he punched Bujin Gaim in the face.

 **[SOIYA! NOBUNAGA SQUASH!]**

Violet energy gathered around Gaim's right foot as he crouched. The energy crackled around his leg before he leapt into the air and hit Bujin Gaim with an explosive flying kick, sending Bujin Gaim soaring backwards. While his foe was airborne, Gaim aimed his Nobunagun and fired at him until he fell back to the ground. He hit the Cutting Blade two times this time for good measure.

 **[SOIYA! NOBUNAGA AU LAIT!]**

Gaim got down on one knee and aimed the Nobunagun at Bujin Gaim. His weapon glowed and projected a row of ten holographic rifles behind him. Then another row appeared above the first, followed by another and another, until five rows of holographic rifles hovered behind Gaim, totaling in fifty rifles. Including the Nobunagun, that made fifty-one rifles in total.

He pulled the trigger and all the rifles fired simultaneously, hitting Bujin Gaim with an explosive barrage.

" **AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The following explosion was massive and Gaim nodded before he went to look at Karasu who stood gaping at him. She was just so stunned at the sight, but she recovered as her eyes sparkled and she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"That was amazing, Naga-kun! You truly resemble our ancestor while garbed like that!" Karasu praised. Ryugen soon joined them when he saw the explosion. He took a moment to appraise Gaim's Nobunaga Arms.

"That's a good look for you," complimented Ryugen.

"Thanks," Gaim smiled but then his eyes narrowed at the smoke cloud as he saw a silhouette.

"What's wrong?" Karasu asked.

"It's not over yet," Gaim warned as the smoke cleared to reveal Bujin Gaim. Pieces of his armor had broken off, and he was covered in soot, but he was still very much alive.

"What does it take to kill this guy?" Ryugen quipped in irritation.

Bujin Gaim roared and opened up his chest, unleashing a disgustingly large mass of tentacles. The tentacles shot in all directions, capturing nearby Inves and drawing them into his body. Soon, all the remaining Inves were absorbed into Bujin Gaim before he closed his chest.

He then started to change as he grew in height. Not only that, but his muscles also began to grow as a result until he was now ten feet tall with the build of a bodybuilder who had taken far too many steroids.

"Looks like he hulked out," Ryugen commented as Bujin Gaim roared.

"Not a problem. He just made himself a bigger target," Gaim smirked and loaded his Orange Lockseed into the Nobunagun's Drive Bay.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

He then pushed his Cutting Blade three times over his Nobunaga Lockseed.

 **[SOIYA! NOBUNAGA SPARKING!]**

He took aim, leveling his firearm at the charging behemoth. He gave it a pump and took aim as orange energy gathered in front of the muzzle.

The behemoth Bujin Gaim roared and swung his fist, but Gaim was faster as he pulled the trigger.

 **[ORANGE CHARGE!]**

The force of the shot was as powerful as a cannon, the recoil sending Gaim sliding backwards several feet as the blast from the Nobunagun punched a giant hole right through Bujin Gaim's body. The behemoth froze, stunned, before his entire body collapsed, sending sand flying. Gaim casually shouldered the Nobunagun, and turned his back to the behemoth's body as it slowly disintegrated, along with Bujin Gaim's SengokuDriver and Blood Orange Lockseed.

Gaim and Ryugen's armor flashed as they returned to their civilian forms. With another threat taken care of, it was time to go back home and relax.

"So, I'm cooking tonight. What are you guys in the mood for?" Nagata asked Iori and Karasu as they walked alongside him.

"I'm in the mood for some beef stew, actually," Iori suggested.

"Really, stew? Personally, I'd want a nice juicy steak," Karasu countered.

"Why not both? I'm feeling pretty generous tonight," chuckled Nagata. He looked at the Nobunaga Lockseed and could've sworn the thing winked at him before he pocketed it.

XXX

 **Legendary Hero Lockseed Data**

 **Nobunaga Arms:** This Hero Spirit Armor is summoned using the Nobunaga Lockseed. It is Gaim's Japanese warlord form based on Oda Nobunaga, Nagata's supposed ancestor. Oda Nobunaga was famously known for his attempt to unite Japan during the Sengoku period. Like Nagata, Nobunaga possessed a charisma that drew powerful people towards him, people who shared his dream of uniting Japan. As the Nobunaga Lockseed carries the spirit of Oda Nobunaga, Gaim is granted the use of the Nobunagun which is based on the rifles that Nobunaga mastered for warfare.

Nobunaga Arms' stats are balanced and superior to Orange Arms. His physical strength is somewhere above Kachidoki Arms, and he is able to jump higher compared to Kachidoki Arms due to the lighter armor. Nobunaga Arms' stats allow Gaim to fight effectively in close, mid and long-ranged combat. The Nobunagun's firepower is nearly as powerful as the DJ Gun and the built in Drive Bay allows it to utilize different Lockseeds for added power. The attached bayonet also allows Gaim to use the Nobunagun as a slashing and stabbing weapon, but he mostly prefers using the Nobunagun for its firepower. While the Nobunagun is limited to only ten rounds, the weapon can be reloaded with a single pump.

In this preview, Gaim has so far demonstrated three different finishers:

 **Squash:** _Nobunaga Kick_. A basic Rider Kick (flying kick).

 **Au Lait:** _Nobunaga Army Barrage_. Gaim projects fifty holographic rifles which arrange in five rows behind him. He then fires them simultaneously with his Nobunagun, blasting the enemy with a barrage.

 **Sparking + Orange Charge:** _Nobunaga Cannon Burst_. After loading the Orange Lockseed into the Nobunagun's Drive Bay, Gaim charges the weapon further with the Sparking function of his SengokuDriver. This allows the Nobunagun to fire a powerful cannon blast.

It is currently unknown how or when Nagata acquired the Nobunaga Lockseed.

* * *

 **KRC:** This is the first of my 'Heroic Spirit Lockseeds' previews. The reason I am writing this series of previews is due to my interest in Kamen Rider. I also read from the wikia the comparison between Lockseeds and Eyecons. They are pretty similar as the forms are basically armor/clothing worn over the base form suit. So, I combined Eyecons and Lockseeds to make unique eyeball-like Lockseeds which can summon up Spirit Armor that is modeled after the Parka Ghosts. For this preview, I started with Nagata/Gaim and gave him the Nobunaga Lockseed due to his connection to the warlord.

This is actually similar to something I did back in ZKD. In the series, the Zodiac Knights are based on the Advent Riders (Riders from Kamen Rider Ryuki). Throughout the storyline, they end up with upgrades. Sometimes I would adapt items from other Rider series like Faiz and Kabuto into the mix just to have something to write about. I did the same thing in Kamen Rider Showa as I gave Kamen Rider Blue Beetle weapons based on Fourze's Astro Switch Modules. So, I'm doing it again with this, by fusing two different Rider Systems, the Lockseeds and the Eyecons, and thus the Hero Spirit Lockseeds were born.

 **TFP:** Well, here's something new. It mixes the elements of the new Kamen Rider Ghost and our Armored War Gods, but I think it's something good. Granted, this is a little short, but it's a good preview so don't go expecting a storyline just yet. That kind of fun stuff can come later. Chrome pioneered this fusion so I have to say he did an awesome job, as usual for being an awesome writer with amazing story ideas to make the fans fired up and satisfied 110%.

* * *

 **Next Preview...**

"Victory is not always about strength or power. It's about determination, perseverance, and never giving up!"

 **[EDISON!]**

"Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is to try one more time."

 **[ELECTRIFYING KING OF INVENTION!]**


	2. King of Invention

**KRC:** Continuing the previews, or as someone once mentioned in his review of this "Commercialized Made Up Kamen Rider Power Ups (just a joke. I'm quoting as just a joke)", we have another Hero Spirit Lockseed preview. The last one pretty  
much told you who's up next, so let get this ball rolling. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

* * *

 **We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Spirits of Heroes**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

" **KING OF INVENTION: EDISON"**

It was a catastrophe. Sousou's palace was under attack. The Rinshi had appeared out of nowhere and stormed the palace. Nobody was prepared for the surprise attack, but they were quick to respond to the threat. The surprise drills were quite effective  
as they helped to get everyone prepared for such a situation like this.

Bravo and Sou Gi's guards were doing their best to slow down the enemy forces' advance. Bravo's Duri Noko, coupled with his strength, allowed him a huge advantage when it came to dealing with the fiends. He hacked away at them as they came, and the spikes  
covering his armor allowed him to use his body as a weapon. One Rinshi was gouged on the spike protruding from his right shoulder.

He wasn't alone though. Chouryou was at his side and her blade cut through the enemies with ease. While she normally worked as the Chou Sisters and Bravo's bodyguard, she was also a warrior and a powerful one at that. He was glad he had her watching his  
back. Her Flying Dragon Crescent Blade cut down the enemy, not letting them have their way.

Unlike most rulers who were cowards and could not fight, Sousou defended her palace with all her might and ferocity. There was a lot of fight in such a tiny package. Just don't ever mention her stature and you would not be a victim to her wrath. Her strategists,  
who were non-combatants, had all been taken to safety since they would only get in the way. Juniku wanted to lay down her life for Sousou, act as her shield, but Sousou managed to talk her out of it. The strategist was loyal, but sometimes she could  
be a bit too loyal.

Fighting alongside her were her generals, Kakoton and Kakoen. The Kako Sisters were armed with swords as they made sure to protect Sousou. Kyocho and Ten'i, her bodyguards were with her as well, watching her back. Like Sousou, their size betrayed the  
amount of strength they possessed. Kyocho's huge spiked ball flail lay at her side as she held the handle while Ten'i's giant yo-yo was in her hands, ready to be deployed.

"Where in the world is Baron!?" Sousou demanded as she swung her scythe, decapitating a Rinshi.

"He's busy engaging the enemy leader, Karin-sama!" Kakoton responded as her sword sliced through a Rinshi's chest, cutting it down.

Meanwhile, like Kakoton said, Baron had his own opponent to deal with as he found Black Baron in the grand hall. His dark counterpart was ruthlessly mowing down several Crimson Guardsmen. The last victim had his head crushed by the black knight's foot.  
Angered by the sight of his men being killed, Baron rushed at Black Baron, pointing his Banaspear forward to run him through.

Suddenly, Rinshi intercepted Baron to strike him down with their swords, but Gakushin, Riten and Ukin made short work of them, opening Baron's path towards Black Baron. His three lieutenants were always there to watch his back and support him with their  
power and skill. As they took care of the Rinshi, he could focus completely on his opponent.

Eyes narrowed, Baron shouted Black Baron's real name as he charged straight towards him.

"SAITOOOOO!"

Black Baron saw Baron coming and grinned before he charged right back. As they met in the middle of the grand hall, the Banaspear and Black Banaspear scraped against each other as they were thrust forward, striking the Riders violently in the chest. Sparks  
exploded from the collision and the two of them were shoved backwards.

"So they brought you back to life," Baron commented. The last time they saw each other, Saito had turned to dust after going on a rampage as a monster.

"Do you want to know how?" Black Baron asked.

"It's pointless to talk in battle," Baron responded.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would say!" Black Baron yelled in agreement. A dark fireball formed in Black Baron's free hand and he threw it at Baron, blasting him across the grand hall. The Crimson Enforcer was embedded in the wall, filling up  
the human-shaped hole he made as cracks spread around him.

Baron groaned and looked to see Black Baron _flying_ towards him. A pair of demonic wings, like those of his monster form, was spread out behind him. His black Ride Wear suit, his Red Banana Arms armor, the horns of his Burn Casque, and now the wings  
really gave him a demonic appearance.

"As you can see, Mitsuki," started Black Baron as he hovered in the air thanks to his demonic wings, "The RinJyuKen let me keep my monster powers when they brought me back."

"So, you were brought back to life and lost your humanity at the same time. Was there nothing you weren't willing to give up, you sellout?" Baron shot back.

"You dare call me a sellout when you're serving a puny little queen!?" Black Baron snapped.

"I may serve her, but she doesn't control me. You, on the other hand, are just a slave to the RinJyuKen. You're just their lapdog. They _own_ you, Saito," Baron stated.

Black Baron angrily grabbed hold of Baron's face and pulled him out of the hole. He then started to fly around, dragging Baron through the air. He smashed the Crimson Enforcer through a pillar, breaking it to pieces. Grinning wildly, Black Baron began  
to bash Baron against every solid surface in the hall. Baron was unable to break free as he was repeatedly smashed against the walls, ceiling and floor.

Bored with throwing Baron around like a ragdoll, Black Baron threw his opponent along the floor, sending him rolling until he came to a stop at the base of a pillar.

 **[COME ON! RED BANANA SQUASH!]**

Black Baron thrust his Black Banaspear forward, sending a huge red energy banana towards Baron, hitting him with his own version of the Spear Victory attack. Baron was sent crashing into the pillar behind him, causing it to break into pieces. He still  
kept going before he slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, his armor vanishing moments later.

"Baron-sama!" gasped Riten as she went to help him, but Gakushin held her back.

"This is his fight, Mao. We can't interfere," Gakushin told her.

"But he's hurt!" Riten argued.

"We would only get in the way. Have faith. Baron-sama will win," Gakushin said.

"Now do you understand? Serving Sousou has made you weak! Even with all that power, you don't stand a chance in beating me!" Black Baron taunted.

Mitsuki rose to his feet, using the wall for support. He shot Black Baron with a glare of his own. It was hot as fire and sharp as daggers.

"Victory is not always about strength or power! It's about determination, perseverance, and never giving up!" Mitsuki shot back.

"Is that so? Then show me proof of your determination!" Black Baron challenged.

Mitsuki took out a strange new Lockseed which resembled a yellow eyeball with the name EDISON written along the border.

"You asked for it, Saito. Just remember that this is what you wanted," Mitsuki responded as he unlocked his new Lockseed.

 **[EDISON!]**

"What!? _Edison_!?" Black Baron cried out in disbelief. How had Mitsuki acquired a Lockseed based on Thomas Edison? He wasn't even born in this era!

A swirling yellow portal opened in front of Mitsuki's chest and the Edison Spirit Armor flew out of it. The Spirit Armor was mostly silver and sleeveless with a yellow chestplate in the shape of a lightbulb. A black lightning bolt was set in the middle  
of the chest. Hanging from the cables that were attached to the shoulders was a pair of three pin plugs. The attached headpiece was silver with yellow trim and a pair of lightning bolt-shaped antennae on top. The shadow cast by the headpiece revealed  
only a pair of yellow eyes that sparked and crackled with electricity.

"Saito, you're about to see power born from determination! Get ready!" Mitsuki declared as he twirled the Lockseed around before locking it into his SengokuDriver.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

Black Baron knew he couldn't allow Mitsuki to activate this strange new Lockseed. With a yell of outrage, Black Baron lunged towards Mitsuki. The Edison Spirit Armor suddenly came to Mitsuki's defense and blasted Black Baron with a bolt of lightning,  
sending him crashing into the wall, stunned by electricity.

"Henshin!" Mitsuki called out as he pushed down the Cutting Blade, revealing the Edison Lockseed's core image of a glowing lightbulb as the lid's backside revealed an image of a rod with a two-pin plug at the front end.

 **[COME ON!]**

Summoned by the SengokuDriver, the Edison Spirit Armor descended as Mitsuki's Baron Ride Wear suit materialized over his body. The Edison Spirit Armor draped itself over Baron's body, with the three pin plugs pointed outwards as they settled on Baron's  
shoulders to become spiked shoulder pads. The headpiece set itself on his helmet as his visor flashed yellow.

 **[EDISON ARMS! ELECTRIFYING KING OF INVENTION!]**

Sousou, Kakoton and Kakoen arrived just in time in the grand hall to witness the transformation. They saw Baron being enveloped by a living armor before a bolt of lightning struck Baron's raised hand and took shape. It solidified into a long black rod  
that ended in a two-pin plug. This was the Edison Arms' sole Arms Weapon, the Electrod.

" _Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is to try one more time_ ," Baron quoted Thomas Edison. "Now Saito. Let's go for another round."

Gakushin, Riten and Ukin were awed by this sight, as were Sousou, Kakoton and Kakoen. Sousou smirked as she stayed to watch. This ought to be a good show.

"MITSUKI!" Black Baron roared and flew towards Baron, shooting dark fireballs at him. Baron swatted the fireballs away with his Electrod, putting them out with his electrified weapon. As Black Baron came close, Baron thrust his Electrod forward and used  
it like a cattle prod as he jabbed his dark doppelganger in the chest, zapping him with electricity.

Black Baron screamed as he fell to the floor, his body spasming from being electrocuted. Recovering from the shock, Black Baron rose to his feet and wildly swung his Black Banaspear, but his strikes were being parried by the Electrod. Seeing an opening,  
Baron buried the pins of his Electrod into Black Baron's stomach and zapped him again. The blast of electricity sent Black Baron flying as he tumbled through the air before landing face first on the floor.

"Give up, Saito. I beat you once, I can beat you again," said Baron. Black Baron was not going to surrender. Rising into the air thanks to his wings, he released a demonic roar.

"DAMN YOU!" Black Baron prepared to destroy Baron with a dark energy blast, but Baron's visor suddenly flashed as bright as the sun. Black Baron recoiled from the blinding flash and screamed as he released the Black Banaspear and reflexively put his hands  
up to his face due to the searing pain in his eyes.

Baron drew his Electrod back and gripped it in both hands before he slammed it into Black Baron, sending him crashing into the far wall. As Black Baron dropped to the floor and began to feel around for his Black Banaspear, Baron shot a bolt of lightning  
which wrapped around Black Baron's body like a whip. Baron lifted Black Baron up and slammed him against the ceiling, before bringing him crashing down to the floor. He did this repeatedly before finally dropping his opponent, leaving him groaning  
and disoriented.

This was payback for earlier.

Deciding to finish this fight, Baron hit his Cutting Blade twice.

Baron yelled, "You've seen the light...NOW RETURN TO THE DARKNESS!"

 **[COME ON! EDISON AU LAIT!]**

Using the Electrod, Baron gathered electricity above his head, forming a swirling disk of lightning. With a downward stroke, he sent the electric disk flying towards Black Baron. He was hit by the disk, resulting in a powerful explosion. When it cleared,  
Black Baron was no more.

" _Fin_ ," Marcus concluded as he appeared out of nowhere, surprising the rest of the spectators.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sousou wondered out loud.

"During the bright light show. That was _spectaculaire_! Mind if I borrow him for a few shows?" Marcus replied.

"You better ask him," Sousou suggested as Baron walked towards them. His armor vanished in a flash as he closed the Edison Lockseed and ejected it from his SengokuDriver.

"Karin, are you alright?" Mitsuki asked.

"Please, none of these creatures were a match for me," Sousou boasted. "What about you? He was throwing you around all over the place."

"I'm good. Saito gave me a pretty hard workout but he didn't do any permanent damage," he replied.

"A very shocking conclusion!" Marcus praised. "Bravo!"

"Please, no electricity puns," Mitsuki retorted. "I'm tired and I need to go back to bed."

"Would you care for some company?" Riten asked eagerly. Mitsuki rolled his eyes and kept going to return to his room. Riten grinned.

"Why are you smiling?" Gakushin asked. "He didn't say 'yes'."

"But he didn't say 'no' either, so I still have a shot!" Riten responded as she pumped her fist.

"Marcus, who is 'Edison'?" Sousou asked.

"A great man and an inspiration to mankind, who created something that lit the way for the future," Marcus answered.

"I see..." Sousou noted.

The palace took a lot of damage from the attack and many guards lost their lives. However, they managed to defeat the enemy, preventing Sou Gi's collapse. Arrangements would need to be made for the soldiers who lost their lives and the palace would need  
to undergo repairs.

It was not a perfect happy ending, but it was the best they could get considering the circumstances.

* * *

 **Legendary Hero Lockseed Data**

 **Edison Arms:** Baron's Hero Spirit Armor is based on the famous inventor Thomas Edison who was known for inventing the first electric lightbulb. As such, this form uses electric-based attacks and utilizes the Electrod weapon to focus this  
power. The antennae on the headpiece can be used to absorb electricity, bolstering Baron's strength. Without this boost, Baron's strength is inferior to his Suzaku Arms. However, he makes up for it with his electrical attacks to stun opponents. Also,  
the best stats of this form are its speed and jumping height. Edison Arms also allows Baron to release a bright flash of light from his visor to blind opponents, leaving them vulnerable.

So far, Baron has demonstrated one finisher for the Edison Arms.

 **Au Lait:** _Lightning Discus_. Baron uses the Electrod to gather lightning into the shape of a disk and then hurls it at the target to destroy them.

* * *

 **KRC:** While many of you may not see the reason why I picked Mitsuki for Edison, it's actually pretty clear. He's not one to quit even after facing failure. He gets right back up there and tries again until he succeeds. Though he's a battle  
maniac, that just shows he will always be ready to fight anything and anyone who gets in his way. It's also about ambition, as long as Mitsuki supports Sousou's ambition he won't give up until it's made a reality. It might be seen as an obsession  
even.

 **TFP:** I have to admit that at first glance Edison and Mitsuki don't really go together. Just consider their perseverance and their inability to give up at anything. That more than anything else makes them alike in that aspect. So in the  
end, yeah, using Edison's power with Mitsuki is actually a good idea.

* * *

 **Next Preview:**

 **[MUSASHI!]**

"According to legend, Musashi was able to defeat 100 opponents singlehandedly. Let's recreate the legend here."

 **[NITO-RYU NO KENSHIN!]**


	3. Dual Wielding Sword Saint

**KRC:** And here is the third entry to the "Previews" that I've shown so far, starting with the "Great Warlord" preview and followed by the "King of Invention" preview. You know, these previews were also inspired by the 'Ultra Fight' series like 'Ultra Zero Fight', 'Ultra Fight Victory', and their predecessors. They're just fight scenes that don't have any relevance to the main plot and just done for fun. The trailers for RWBY were also a source of inspiration.

Now, this preview is going to focus on Masataka, and since you know his surname is 'Miyamoto', then you know which Hero Spirit Armor he'll be clad with this time. Anyway, these scenes are non-canon and do not fit into the established continuity of the Armored War Gods Saga. They are just fun little compositions I wrote because I've enjoyed the concept of Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Gaim, and how similar they are in terms of transformation. Now, without further ado, let's dive right in.

* * *

 **We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Spirits of Heroes**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

" **DUAL WIELDING SWORD SAINT: MUSASHI"**

Kuma's Gentlemen's Club was one of the hottest hangouts in the red light districts. Delicious wine was served by beauties in short-skirted qipao while erotic performances took place on stage. For the right price, clients could pick any of the waitresses or performers to keep them company and spend the night with them in one of the luxurious rooms upstairs.

As music played in the background, Masataka sat across from his informant Kuma at the latter's private table. They were having a game of Mahjong with two others. Masataka assumed them to be associates of Kuma. With the exception of Masataka, each of the men had a girl with them. One of them even had a girl sitting on his lap, feeding him sips of wine. The only girl Masataka had serving him was Shuutai who stood at his side. She took her job as his bodyguard very seriously.

Masataka focused on his tiles. Kuma had invited him to play a game and it would be rude to decline an invitation like that when the man had done so much for Masataka.

As they played, Masataka took note of the player sitting to his right. He seemed to be slipping something out of his sleeve.

It was a Mahjong tile.

He was cheating.

"Kuma-san, what's the penalty for cheating?" Masataka asked casually as he studied his hand.

"Oh, I don't tolerate cheating at all. I mean, if you cheat and win at this game, that's practically stealing," Kuma answered as he took a sip of wine.

"I see..." Masataka adjusted his glasses. "And if someone were to be caught cheating at this table right now?"

"I would not like that one bit," Kuma replied as his and Masataka's eyes met. They were communicating silently and Masataka was using his eyes to send his informant a message.

Masataka and Kuma had a very good business relationship. Kuma was no mere informant. He was an information broker who traded information for a good price. The information he got was the kind one could not get easily. His information network was what got him his fortunes and influence after all. Knowledge was power, and Kuma had quite a lot of power. Masataka paid him well for the information he provided, so long as it was valid.

He was also morally ambiguous. Masataka wouldn't call him a bad man, but he wasn't exactly good either. He could be just as ruthless as he was cordial. Masataka didn't completely trust him, but he and Kuma were on friendly terms nonetheless.

Masataka's eyes glanced to the man sitting to his right and Kuma caught his gaze before nodding. Kuma's hand wrapped around the hand of the man Masataka caught cheating and he froze when he felt the firm grip of Kuma's hand on his.

"What...what is it...Kuma-san...?" the cheater asked nervously.

"Feng, it seems that you're being dishonest," Kuma said with a dangerous tone.

"What? W-wh-what do you mean?"

"I don't like cheaters at my Mahjong game," Kuma warned and Feng began to sweat heavily.

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about!? I'm not a cheater!" denied Feng.

"He's keeping tiles in his sleeves," Masataka informed Kuma as he took another sip of wine and Feng's complexion paled as he struggled to break free of Kuma's grip. Kuma raised Feng's arm and rolled up his sleeve. Mahjong tiles clattered to the floor.

"Hm, looks like you are a cheater. Were you thinking of cheating me of my money?" Kuma asked, looking straight into Feng's eyes.

"I...I..." Feng started.

Then all of a sudden, the music came to a screeching halt and screams of panic and terror filled the club. Masataka's eyes widened as he saw Rinshi storm the club, carrying spears, swords and Bo staffs.

"Kuma-san, I recommend you leave," Masataka said to Kuma.

"Ah yes. This is something for you to deal with," Kuma nodded. He looked to Feng and smacked him in the head, knocking him out. Standing up, Kuma lifted Feng up and carried him on his broad shoulder. "Don't die, alright? Would be a shame if you got killed."

"I'm sure it would be," Masataka replied as he put on his SengokuDriver and transformed. "Henshin."

 **[MELON!]**

The Melon Armor Part descended from the ceiling and, at his mental command, flew around the room and smashed into the Rinshi threatening the staff and patrons before it flew back to hang above Masataka's head. He loaded the Melon Lockseed into his SengokuDriver and hit the Cutting Blade.

 **[SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!]**

"Shuutai, please escort Kuma-san to safety. I will handle things here," Zangetsu told his bodyguard.

Shuutai complied, "Hai, Zangetsu-sama." Shuutai didn't spare Zangetsu another glance as she and Kuma headed for the emergency exit.

Drawing his Musou Saber, Zangetsu charged at the Rinshi. He focused his attention on the Rinshi threatening the people and struck them down.

"Go! Run!" Zangetsu instructed and they didn't think twice before heeding his advice. Looking around the room, Zangetsu attacked. He was a green and white blur as he accelerated, striking down Rinshi with both his Musou Saber and Melon Defender. When he stopped, the Rinshi lunged at him with swords but he blocked with his shield before he sent them flying with a swing.

The club was gradually being filled up with Rinshi. Minus the ones he had defeated, Zangetsu found himself surrounded by 100 Rinshi in total. He tightened his grip on his sword and shield, prepared to take on the horde.

"Come at me!"

The Rinshi literally hopped into action, swinging their weapons down on him. He blocked with his shield and slashes with his sword, cutting down their numbers. However, he was on his own and for every Rinshi he took down, there were many more to take its place.

Zangetsu slashed with the sharp edge of the Melon Defender before he fired his Musou Saber's gun, shooting down the Rinshi. They still kept coming, so he threw his Melon Defender and let it soar. As the Melon Defender flew like a Frisbee, its sharp edges cutting through the Rinshi, Masataka took out a new Lockseed. The eyeball-like Lockseed was red with the name MUSASHI written around the border.

"According to legend, Musashi was able to defeat 100 opponents singlehandedly. Let's recreate the legend here," Zangetsu spoke before unlocking the Musashi Lockseed.

 **[MUSASHI!]**

A swirling red portal opened up in front of Zangetsu's chest and released the Musashi Spirit Armor. The Spirit Armor was red and with silver trim, resembling a jinbaori. The headpiece was a Japanese kabuto with a topknot that resembled a sword handle with a circular guard at the base. Hanging from the shoulders was a pair of identical swords that resembled the Musou Saber but lacked the built in pistols.

"Musashi, go!" Zangetsu ordered and the Musashi Spirit Armor obeyed before it began to attack the Rinshi. With the Rinshi's attention diverted, Zangetsu locked the Musashi Lockseed into his SengokuDriver, causing his Melon Arms to vanish and expose his Ride Wear suit.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

He gripped the Cutting Blade and pushed it down, slicing the front open to reveal its core.

 **[SOIYA!]**

The core image displayed an illustration of a pair of red katana that were crossed together over a black background. The lid's backside displayed the twin katana equipped to the Musashi Spirit Armor.

 **[MUSASHI ARMS!]**

The Musashi Spirit Armor draped over his Ride Wear suit, causing his visor to flash red as it filled in with color.

 **[NITO-RYU NO KENSEI (Sword Saint of Twin Swords Style)!]**

The Musashi Spirit Armor's twin katana, aka the Kenshinto, fell into Zangetsu's hands. He then crossed the blades together before spreading his arms apart dramatically.

"Unrivaled under the Heavens! Now, let us duel!" Zangetsu challenged. The Rinshi needed no further provocation and rushed at him. A pair of Rinshi tried to strike him down, but Zangetsu was faster as he cut them down. They would be the first to fall at Zangetsu's swords, but not the last.

Each Rinshi fell from his blades as he slashed. The Kenshinto sliced through the Rinshi, cutting them down. Their numbers dropped rapidly as they tried to attack but failed. Dust fell around Zangetsu with each Rinshi he took down. Even with their weapons, martial arts training and superior numbers, the Rinshi were no match for this single, red-armored, twin sword-wielding, masked warrior.

The last of the Rinshi fell at his blade, collapsing to the floor and breaking down into dust.

Zangetsu flicked his swords and was about to put them away when he was shot from behind. He let out a cry of pain and shock and turned to see who had fired at him. His eyes widened as he found himself looking at... _himself_.

The one who had fired at him was Zangetsu-Shin.

The music mysteriously and abruptly started up again, fast and catchy, and perfect as background music for their duel.

Zangetsu-Shin dashed towards Zangetsu and fired rapidly at him with the Sonic Arrow. Zangetsu parried the energy arrows and dashed towards his opponents. Sparks flew as the twin Kenshinto connected with the blade of the Sonic Arrow. The two began to exchange blows, sparks bursting from contact, raining down at their feet as they fought. Zangetsu found an opening and slashed Zangetsu-Shin across the chest, sending him reeling, but Zangetsu-Shin recovered quickly to hit his Seaboll Compressor.

 _ **[MELON ENERGY SQUASH!]**_

A green energy slash flew towards Zangetsu, knocking him backwards as he hit pieces of fallen furniture. Zangetsu-Shin followed up by loading the Melon Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

He pulled on the Sonic Arrow's shaft, stretching the string to its maximum length. Energy crackled along the string as the Sonic Arrow syphoned energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed.

Seeing what his opponent was about to do, Zangetsu hit his Cutting Blade twice to activate the Au Lait finisher.

 **[SOIYA! MUSASHI AU LAIT!]**

Red energy ran up the length of his Kenshinto's blades and he crossed the swords as he got ready for what was to come. Zangetsu-Shin released the shaft of his Sonic Arrow and fired a volley of a hundred energy arrows, all flying straight towards Zangetsu.

Zangetsu let out a long yell as he used his Kenshinto to deflect the volley of deadly arrows, shattering them with his swords. They came at him like a swarm of deadly hornets but he caught each one with the edge of his blades. One managed to get through but it merely grazed the side of his helmet before it exploded against the wall.

Zangetsu's red visor was focused on Zangetsu-Shin before he accelerated, becoming a red and white blur. Zangetsu-Shin met him halfway, also accelerating, and the two clashed violently, sparks exploding like fireworks as the two exchanged blows. Metal clanged against metal, emotions flared, and neither one was willing to surrender.

Finally, Zangetsu landed a brutal slash across Zangetsu-Shin, sending him flying backwards before he landed on a table, snapping its legs and breaking the tabletop in half. Zangetsu recognized it as the table he had been playing Mahjong on as he spotted the scattered Mahjong tiles.

Zangetsu approached Zangetsu-Shin and raised his sword to prepare an execution strike. However, before Zangetsu could land his strike, Zangetsu-Shin cried out to him in a very familiar tone and voice.

"Bro, stop! It's me!"

Zangetsu suddenly froze.

"Mi-Minato...?"

 _ **[MELON ENERGY SQUASH!]**_

Zangetsu-Shin immediately landed a brutal energy slash that cut painfully into Zangetsu. He was sent flying backwards as his armor vanished and he crashed roughly onto the floor.

Masataka groaned as Zangetsu-Shin stood over him and closed the Melon Energy Lockseed, cancelling out his transformation.

Masataka recognized the face staring down at him. There was a familial resemblance as he sported short dark hair that was parted in the middle and a mole under his left eye. He wore a red zipped up jacket, blue jeans and red-white sneakers.

"...Minato!?"

Minato Miyamoto smirked as he said, "See you around, Bro."

Minato dropped the GenesisDriver next to Masataka and walked out of the club, leaving Masataka to lie there on the floor as he slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

"Minato...what are you doing here...?" Masataka questioned before finally passing out.

* * *

 **Legendary Hero Lockseed Data**

 **Musashi Arms:** This is Zangetsu's samurai-based Hero Spirit Armor granted by the Musashi Lockseed. The Hero Spirit Armor is modeled after Miyamoto Musashi, a famous ronin known for his dual-wielding style. According to legend, Musashi was so strong, that he was able to singlehandedly defeat 100 opponents with only his two swords. The Musashi Arms takes advantage of Zangetsu's acceleration ability and with two swords Zangetsu is a forced to be reckoned with. Physically, he is superior to his Melon Arms but is slightly inferior to Baihu Arms. His jumping height hasn't changed very much either. This form lacks any long-ranged weapons, but the Kenshinto swords can be charged up to unleash energy slashes.

So far, Zangetsu has demonstrated one finisher for the Musashi Arms.

 **Au Lait:** _Red Lightning Slash_. The Kenshinto become charged with energy from the Musashi Lockseed and he can use the swords to land a hundred slashes at lightning speed. This can also be used defensively, like when he used this finisher to deflect Zangetsu-Shin's Sonic Volley.

* * *

 **KRC:** Well, this was fun to write, and you're pretty surprised of how it ended. I mean, Gaim and Baron both beat their opponents, but here Zangetsu was beaten and it was by someone called 'Minato'. Just who is Minato? Well, he's been mentioned before during the Baihu Arc. Just read that and find out. But you probably already know if you've been following the story. Anyway, the reason I made Minato Zangetsu-Shin here is because there was someone who thought it would've been a cool surprise to have Minato as the imposter Zangetsu-Shin. Instead I used Nise, which they found disappointing. I know this is a little late, but this is done to make up for it.

* * *

 **Next Preview:**

 **[BENKEI!]**

"Time to bring down the hammer."

 **[SAIKYOU ANIKI, BIG HAMMER TIME!]**


	4. Big Hammer Time

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Spirits of Heroes**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **"BIG HAMMER TIME: BENKEI"**

Hideyoshi let out a sigh and then a chuckle. Earlier, he had witnessed Kosonsan chewing both Kayu and Kenshin out for being in a bar fight. The only reason it stopped was because the city guards intervened and put a stop to it. Everyone was arrested, including Kenshin and Kayu. Kosonsan wasn't too happy about that. It was embarrassing. Hideyoshi was just happy he managed to slip away from the bar fight. He knew how it would end and didn't want to be around when it did. It was pretty nostalgic, really. He and Kenshin used to get into a bunch of scrapes on occasion.

Back in To Province, at least once a week, he would go out with Kayu and Kenshin for drinks at a tavern. It was a bonding experience. Ryofu always rejected their invitation since she didn't like taverns and there was no reason to ask Totaku or Kaku for obvious reasons. The occasional bar fights they ended up in gave Kaku headaches. There was just no end to their shenanigans. Totaku just laughed and waved off the issue as she asked how each of the fights started and ended. Hideyoshi helpfully provided her a play-by-play of each incident.

He always told the best stories. He used to write Kamen Rider fanfiction too.

Totaku wished she could drink with them, but none of her loyal officers would even dare take cute little Totaku into a bar. It didn't matter how hard she pushed using the puppy-dog eyes. They told her no. Kaku expressly forbade Totaku from ever setting foot in such places. That made her feel left out. So, Hideyoshi would drink some wine with her whenever they talked.

Another reason she would not do so well in a bar was because she had very low alcohol tolerance and passed out after just one cup.

"Alright, time to get some work done," said Hideyoshi as he sat at his desk and opened Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War'. He was studying Sun Tzu's philosophy on warfare in order to come up with new stratagems for Kosonsan and Shoku. Amongst himself, Kenshin and Kayu, he was the smart one since he always had a plan ready.

As Hideyoshi read a passage about using the enemy's resources against them, there was a loud crash as three figures broke into his room. They just dropped in through the window and the startled young man rose to his feet.

"What the Hell!? Who are you!?"

He frowned as he saw whom he was facing: copies of Kenshin called Kurokage Troopers. There was also one wearing a GenesisDriver called the Kurokage Commander.

The Kurokages charged at Hideyoshi who immediately kicked his desk, flipping it onto its side. This halted the charging Kurokages, giving Hideyoshi the chance to strap on his SengokuDriver and activate his default Donguri Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

 **[DONGURI! LOCK ON! COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!]**

He transformed into his Armored War God form and brandished his Donkachi heroically. He would drive away these intruders with his hammer so he could get back to work. He wasn't about to let anybody get between him and his work.

The Kurokages advanced forward and Gridon was ready for them. That was, until he heard something break.

He froze as he looked down and his eyes focused on an item.

It was an abacus.

 _His_ abacus.

His abacus which was now crushed under the Kurokage Commander's foot.

He clenched his fist in anger and screamed furiously, "THAT WAS A GIFT FROM YUE-HIME!"

Roaring in anger, Gridon swung his Donkachi wildly at the Kurokages, knocking them back with violent blows. The Kurokage Commander retaliated by slashing him across the chest with his Kagematsu-Shin. Gridon reeled back, angrily gritting his teeth as he ignored the pain.

He was far too pissed to care about pain.

He wanted to get some work done, but these men had interrupted him. That had been an annoyance. But then one of them broke a gift Totaku had given to him. It was the first gift she ever brought him.

He was way beyond pissed now.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE MISTER NICE NERD!"

 **[COME ON! DONGURI SPARKING!]**

Gridon spun in place, going faster and faster, as a giant transparent acorn made of energy surrounded him. It spun along with him, like a giant spinning top of doom, as he let out a yell.

"GRIDON SPINNING IMPACT!"

Kosonsan was going to need to pay for a new wall as Gridon crashed into the three Kurokages, sending them flying as he smashed right through the wall with them. A huge hole was left in the wall from their violent exit.

A rough tumble later, the Kurokages landed out in the estate as Gridon stopped spinning. His stance was wobbly and he was feeling a bit nauseous from spinning like that, but he managed to recover from the dizzying effects of his own attack. He gradually got used to performing the Gridon Spinning Impact with a little help from his comrades since he wasn't much of a frontline fighter.

But by no means did that mean he was weak and powerless.

He faced the trio of Kurokages as they were getting back up. The Kurokage Troopers then did something completely unexpected as they performed Arms Changes.

 **[KURUMI!]**

 **[DONGURI!]**

 **[LOCK ON!]**

The Kurokage Troopers switched their Lockseeds and initiated the change.

 **[KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!]**

 **[DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!]**

One of the Kurokage Troopers put on Knuckle's signature Kurumi Arms while the other adorned himself in Gridon's signature Donguri Arms.

Let's call them Kurokage Trooper K (Kurumi) and Kurokage Trooper D (Donguri).

Kurokage Trooper K and Kurokage Trooper D brandished their Arms Weapons, the Kurumi Bombers and Donkachi respectively, while the Kurokage Commander hung back to watch as his subordinates attacked Gridon together. He was going to enjoy this show.

Kurokage Trooper K slammed the Kurumi Bombers into Gridon, knocking him into Kurokage Trooper D who whacked him over the head with the Donkachi. The two took turns beating him, but Gridon wasn't just going to let himself become a punching bag. Those days were over. He was not the same weakling that bullies used to pick on anymore.

He swung his Donkachi, nailing Kurokage Trooper K in the face before he landed a headbutt into his chest. He then spun around, and slammed his Donkachi into the side of Kurokage Trooper D's head. He was hit again in the chin when Gridon swung upwards and he was immediately disarmed as he involuntarily released his Donkachi. Gridon picked up the fallen Donkachi and dual-wielded both hammers as he began playing whack-a-mole with both Kurokage Troopers.

He switched between both Kurokage Troopers, hitting them with the two Donkachi.

 **WHACK! BASH! SMASH! POW!**

Gridon was truly dominating the fight as he left the Kurokage Troopers without the means or chance to defend themselves.

 **[COME ON! DONGURI AU LAIT!]**

"DOUBLE...WHAMMY!"

The Kurokage Troopers were sent flying with explosive force as sparks burst from their chests.

Narrowing his eyes, the Kurokage Commander decided to intervene. He jumped at Gridon and struck him in the chest with the Kagematsu-Shin, sending him tumbling. The two Kurokage Troopers groaned but recovered before switching their Lockseeds again.

Gridon looked up and saw the Lockseeds they were holding and gaped.

"Oh...you have got to be kidding me..." groaned Gridon.

 **[SUIKA!]**

Suika Lockseeds. Of course they had Suika Lockseeds! Why did they have Suika Lockseeds? Why not?

At times like this, Gridon felt he was being screwed around with.

 **[SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!]**

The Suika Arms fell on the Kurokage Troopers before springing open, sprouting limbs and a head. Now in Yoroi Mode, the Kurokage Troopers wielded Suika Sojinto while flanking the Kurokage Commander.

Gridon really didn't like his luck. The GenesisDriver wearing Kurokage Commander was bad enough, but now he was facing two Kurokage Troopers who now had access to the Suika Arms' monstrous strength.

Fortunately, just recently, he had acquired a new game changer. He reached into his pocket and took out a Lockseed that looked like an eyeball with BENKEI written along the border.

Gridon unlocked the eyeball-like Benkei Lockseed, causing it to announce.

 **[BENKEI!]**

As the Kurokages charged at Gridon, a swirling white portal opened in front of his chest, releasing the Benkei Spirit Armor. The Spirit Armor was white with a segmented silver chestpiece sporting a Manji emblem. A necklace of big black beads hung from the collar. The headpiece resembled a hood and the spaulders resembled short white sleeves. The shadow of the hood-like headpiece revealed shining white eyes.

The Benkei Spirit Armor flew at the Kurokages. With an impressive display of strength, it managed to knock down the Suika Arms Kurokage Troopers, causing them to fall backwards and drop on top of the Kurokage Commander. He began to yell at his subordinates to get off him.

"As usual, the bigger they are the harder they fall," Gridon quipped as he used this chance to lock his Benkei Lockseed into his SengokuDriver, causing his Donguri Arms Armor to vanish, exposing his Ride Wear suit.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

Without a moment's hesitation, he hit his SengokuDriver's Cutting Blade, slicing open the Benkei Lockseed.

 **[COME ON!]**

The core of the Benkei Lockseed revealed the tips of swords, spears, sai, and arrows arranged in a circle and pointing at each other over a black background while the lid's backside revealed a massive war hammer.

The Benkei Spirit Armor descended and draped itself over Gridon's Ride Wear suit. Gridon's visor flashed white as a war hammer materialized in his right hand. It resembled a giant gavel and the shaft had a centrepiece to act as the grip.

The hammer was known as the Judgment Bomber.

 **[BENKEI ARMS! SAIKYOU ANIKI, BIG HAMMER TIME!]**

"Time to bring down the hammer!" Gridon declared.

The Suika Arms Kurokage Troopers managed to get off their commander before they charged at Gridon. They swung their Suika Sojinto down on him, but he countered with a swing of his Judgment Bomber, causing them to stagger backwards. He then began alternating between them, bashing them with his giant gavel. Each smash of his hammer made a dent in the green armor. One of them tried to punch him, but Gridon caught the fist and tore the arm right off the Suika Arms unit. He then brought the gavel down on the head, shattering the visor and caving the helmet in. The other Kurokage Trooper was stunned by this, and Gridon smiled before he jumped and landed a kick into the Kurokage Trooper's chest, leaving a deep imprint of his boot in the armor's chestpiece, as he knocked him down.

The Kurokage Commander decided to join in the fight and slashed at Gridon, who blocked the Kagematsu-Shin with his Judgment Bomber. The two exchanges blows with sparks flying as the Kurokage Commander struck with his spear. As the Kurokage Commander brought it down for an overhead swing aimed for Gridon's crown, the Ultimate Hammer caught the spear before he snapped the cross yari spearhead off the rest of the shaft.

"You know, you guys might look like my best friend, but you don't fight like him. He's more of a challenge than any of you guys will ever be," Gridon taunted before he started to land devastating blows with his Judgment Bomber. The Kurokage Commander was hit hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him by the blow. Gridon continued to pummel his opponent before he shoved the Judgment Bomber into his opponent's stomach, causing him to grab hold of the hammer's head. Gridon then spun and tossed the Kurokage Commander upon his defeated subordinates.

"You attacked me, you interrupted my work, but most of all you broke the abacus Yue-hime gave to me as a gift!" Gridon shouted angrily.

 **[COME ON! BENKEI SPARKING!]**

"PREPARE FOR DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"

Gridon spun the Judgment Bomber above his head, and he spun it faster and faster, causing it to take him off the ground like the spinning blades of a helicopter. He rose into the air as a halo of light appeared above him, caused by him spinning the Judgment Bomber as it shone while charging up with power.

"GRIDON BOMBER IMPACT!"

At the apex of his ascent, he dropped down and the head of his Judgment Bomber was surrounded by a larger energy version of it. It came crashing down on the Kurokages, causing an explosion. When Gridon leapt out of the explosion, he landed unceremoniously on his rear. He then looked up to see Kayu, Kosonsan, Kenshin, and several guards staring speechlessly at him.

Just how long had they been standing there and watching this whole time?

Hideyoshi closed his Lockseed, causing his armor to vanish. Rising to his feet, he spoke to Kosonsan as he pointed at the mess behind him.

"You might need to get that cleaned up."

As he walked away, Kenshin turned to Kayu.

"Miyabi, remind me not to piss Hideyoshi off," he said to her.

"Just so long as you remind me to not anger him either," she agreed.

Kosonsan was torn with mixed feelings. She wasn't sure if she should be upset with the damage to her estate, or be happy that she had such a powerful Armored War God under her employ.

"I need a drink," groaned Kosonsan.

* * *

 **Legendary Hero Lockseed Data**

 **Benkei Arms:** This is Gridon's Japanese warrior monk-based Hero Spirit Armor granted by the Benkei Lockseed. Benkei was known for his phenomenal strength. He was known for challenging every swordsman trying to cross the Gojo Bridge and defeating them, taking their weapons as a trophy. He managed to collect 999 swords. He was defeated in his 1,000th duel by Minamoto no Yoshitsune and became his retainer. Benkei Arms channels Benkei's incredible strength in battle and Gridon is granted the Judgment Bomber as his primary weapon. In terms of power, Benkei Arms possesses vastly stronger physical strength compared to his Xuanwu Arms. However, he is also quite slow and his jumping height takes a hit as well. He usually functions as a tank in battle to absorb damage while dishing out punishment.

So far, Gridon has demonstrated one finisher for the Benkei Arms.

 **Sparking:** _Gridon Bomber Impact._ Gridon spins the Judgment Bomber above his head at great speed and is lifted off the ground while the weapon shines as it charges up with power. Then, he drops on his opponent and crushes them with the empowered Judgment Bomber.

* * *

 **KRC:** And so this concludes the first set of previews for the _Legendary Hero Spirit Lockseeds._ I picked Hideyoshi for Benkei due to how intense his loyalty is towards Totaku. More previews will be coming in the future, so stay tuned.


	5. Spirit of RWBY

**KRC: This is for the 'Anonymous' or 'Guest' reviewers. The 'Review' box is for opinions and feedback. If you wish to suggest ideas please use the PM function or forum. That means signing up as a member. All anonymous messages that are not reviews will be deleted.**

 **OK, now why did I decide to write this? Well, to be honest, this sort of ties into GKoh's "Hunt of the Armored War Gods" movie story while at the same time being its own thing. Then again, another reason why I wrote this is because I could and the idea would not leave my head. So, here it is. For now, this is a non-canon preview, but that might change in the future if I find a way to use it.**

* * *

 **We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Spirits of Heroes**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

" **THE SPIRIT OF RWBY"**

Nagata stood in the middle of the Helheim Forest. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on his surroundings. Strapped to his waist was his signature SengokuDriver and in his right hand was a Lockseed. It wasn't one he had used before, but something he had just recently acquired.

He was waiting. Eventually his waiting paid off as a handful of Elementary Inves stepped into the clearing, surrounding him. Inves were feral creatures that were very territorial. They defended their precious food source ferociously and did not like the idea of sharing it with anyone. The Elementary Inves, of the red, blue and green variety just watched Nagata, waiting for him to make a move.

One of the Elementary Inves decided upon itself to get rid of Nagata. He was a human and did not belong in their forest. With a howl, the Inves charged at Nagata to slash him with its claws. Suddenly, Nagata's eyes snapped open and he drew his sword. The blade struck the Inves across the chest, sending sparks bleeding off on contact. The Inves howled in pain as it stumbled back from the blow. The other Inves soon turned aggressive as they closed in on the youth, but he was not afraid.

"Kaa-san, let's go," he whispered and he hit a release switch on the Lockseed. It had a red rose on the front.

 **[RED ROSE!]**

Suddenly, red energy flowed out of Nagata and then solidified into a physical form. It looked like a disembodied suit of armor with black sleeves and a black chestplate. The chestplate had a pattern of thorny red vines on the sides and in the centre was a blooming red rose. Draped over the armor was a red cloak with the hood up and a pair of silver eyes peeking through the shadow cast by the hood.

The strange disembodied armor swung its arms to both sides and a pair of sickle blades came out of the sleeves. As the Inves went on the attack, the sentient armor slashed at the Inves, giving him the opening he needed to load the Lockseed. He then hit the Cutting Blade, exposing the silver rose core of the Lockseed. The lid's backside was illustrated by the image of a scythe.

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! RED ROSE ARMS! RED LIKE RO~SES!]**

The Red Rose Armor heard the call as rose petals surrounded Nagata and then fused with him. His Ride Wear suit was formed and the Red Rose Armor draped itself over him, completing the change. In a flash of light and burst of rose petals, he summoned up his weapon. It was a massive scythe with a huge curved blade housed in a red frame. The shaft was made of black steel and it felt right at home in his hand. He pulled down the hood to reveal the red headpiece and a silver visor as he glared at his opponents.

The Inves recovered from the Red Rose Armor's assault and rushed towards Gaim. Gaim gripped the scythe with both hands before he vanished from sight. He was a red blur of motion, fast as lightning, and too quick to catch. The Inves were caught off guard by his speed as he slashed them with the Crescent Rose scythe. He jumped into the air and pulled a trigger mechanism repeatedly. Like his Musou Saber sidearm, the scythe could also function as a gun and it fired bursts of energy that knocked the Inves down. Landing on his feet, he watched as the Inves all exploded.

More and more Inves, attracted by the noise, entered the clearing. They saw the intruder and Gaim scowled as there seemed to be no end to these beasts. He then let out a shout and slashed at them as they came at him. One was bisected at the waist while another was sliced down in half. A few of them lost their lives before they hit the ground as he cut them down with his massive scythe.

With the cloak and scythe, he looked like a Grim Reaper that was wearing a cape that was soaked in the blood of his enemies.

Landing on one knee, the Inves exploded as they were defeated and Gaim smiled. However, it wasn't over just yet. A few of the survivors rose to their feet and changed before his eyes. He saw the Elementary Inves metamorphose into their more powerful forms. He gripped his scythe as he found himself confronted by a Yagi Inves, a Komori Inves, a Lion Inves, a Shika Inves and a Kamikiri Inves.

Roaring, the Inves charged at him. The Yagi Inves reached him first and hit him with a brutal headbutt that sent him crashing into a tree. The Lion Inves then lunged and slashed Gaim across the chest, sending sparks flying. The Komori Inves then grabbed Gaim and carried him into the air before taking a nosedive and dropping him onto the ground.

Gaim groaned from the assault but the Inves weren't done with him yet. The Kamikiri Inves picked him up so that the Shika Inves could ram into him and send him tumbling along the ground until he hit a tree.

Using the tree as support, Gaim got back up and picked a random fruit. He was thinking of how to deal with the Inves when the fruit changed into a white Lockseed with the image of a snowflake in front.

He unlocked the Lockseed and loaded it into his SengokuDriver. He swiftly pushed down the Cutting Blade to reveal its core which looked like a white snowflake over a blue background. The lid's backside had the image of an ornate rapier.

 **[WHITE SNOW! LOCK ON! SOIYA! WHITE SNOW ARMS! MIRROR OF ICE, REVEAL WHAT'S INSIDE!]**

A huge magic circle with a snowflake inside appeared above Gaim and then came down to sweep over him. A sudden gust of cold wind blew the Inves away and the entire clearing was soon covered in snow which fell around them.

The White Snow Armor was now worn by Gaim. It consisted of a white jacket with a high collar, silver plate armor on his chest and shoulders. A snowflake emblem was displayed proudly on his chest, and a vertically grilled light blue visor with a crown headpiece equipped to his helmet. In his hand was a silver rapier with a bullet chamber. Gazing up at the Inves, Gaim performed a sword salute and then darted forward.

With a weapon like his Berrapier, he knew how to handle this weapon, Myrtenaster, well. He also managed to learn how to use the White Snow Arms. Gaim seemingly glided towards the Inves. He attacked as he glided, slashing at the Inves in his path with the rapier. They were sent staggering by the strikes before they attacked.

With a flick of his wrist, Gaim manifested multiple snowflake-like magic circles around him and repelled the attacking Inves. He jumped onto one, using it as a platform, and soared through the air towards the Komori Inves.

The Komori Inves swooped in for a grab but the tip of Myrtenaster pierced its skull before its entire body froze solid. The frozen Inves plummeted to the ground and shattered as Gaim landed on his feet and cycled the chamber. Pointing it at the Lion Inves, it was pushed back by the gust. Gaim flicked his free hand and another magic circle appeared under the Lion Inves' feet and it found itself unable to move before Gaim cycled the chamber again.

"Hah!" Gaim glided forward before he performed an elegant yet vicious combo. His arm was a flurry of movement as he struck the Inves repeatedly with Myrtenaster's blade. He pierced the skin and the Inves howled in pain before Gaim formed another magic circle over the Inves' chest. Thrusting Myrtenaster forward, he shot a bolt of lightning which pierced through the Lion Inves, leaving a gaping hole in its chest. It collapsed moments later as Gaim shouldered his weapon.

The Kamikiri Inves lashed out with its antennae, using the long appendages as whips. Gaim shielded himself with the magic circles, but wasn't paying attention as the Yagi Inves charged at his back. The Rider was sent flying as the Yagi Inves headbutted him and sent him tumbling in pain. His Myrtenaster went flying out of reach and he grunted as he hit a tree.

Once more, a fruit fell into his hand to transform into a black Lockseed with the image of a wolf in front of it.

He didn't question it as he unlocked the Lockseed.

 **[BLACK BEAST!]**

The Black Beast Armor came out of the darkness. It looked like a black sleeveless tailcoat with chainmail and black ribbons hanging from the shoulders. The headpiece was topped with cat ears and had yellow eyes within. The Cutting Blade sliced the Lockseed opened, revealing a core that looked like a yellow cat's eye and the lid's backside held the image of a hi-tech katana being drawn from a rectangular scabbard.

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! BLACK BEAST ARMS! HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS!]**

The White Snow Armor vanished and was replaced by the Black Beast Armor. The ribbons wrapped around his arms as his weapon appeared in his hand. It was a katana/gun hybrid contained in a cleaver-like scabbard. The scabbard itself doubled as a weapon with a sharpened edge and a grip on it for dual-wielding. The visor resembled a pair of yellow cat-like eyes on a black background.

The Kamikiri Inves and Yagi Inves both charged at Gaim and he waited for them to come. Then, in a split second, he jumped upwards, leaving behind a solid afterimage to take the hit. The two Inves were confused as they tried to find their prey, but Gaim had taken higher ground on a nearby branch.

Gaim drew out Gambol Shroud from its scabbard and dual-wielded both blades. Converting Gambol Shroud into its sickle mode, he threw the weapon at the two Inves. With his hand still holding the connecting ribbon, he swung and had it wrap tightly around both Inves, pinning them together. After jumping from his perch, he slashed at the captured Inves with the scabbard blade. They became rigid before they dropped to the ground and their heads fell off.

Removing Gambol Shroud's ribbon from the Inves then converting his weapon back to its katana mode, Gaim scanned his surroundings for his last target.

"Now, who's left?" Gaim asked as he scanned his surroundings and found the Shika Inves. In its hand was a vine with Helheim Fruits hanging from it and it was gobbling them all up. "Oh...not good..."

The Shika Inves wiped its mouth with the back of its hand once it was done with its meal before it dropped on all fours and grew in size. Gaim watched as the Shika Inves entered its Evolved State. It grew bigger, with bigger muscles, a mouth filled with teeth, and also the power to shoot fireballs.

The Evolved Shika Inves fired at Gaim and he immediately dodged as a Shadow Clone was left in the empty spot to take the hit. Gaining some distance, Gaim climbed up a tree before bouncing off to slash the Evolved Shika Inves across the chest with both blades. Leaping away to avoid a retaliating blow, Gaim perched himself on another tree branch before he leapt down to land another slash, leaving a Shadow Clone to take the hit when the Evolved Shika Inves tried to strike him.

Enraged, the Evolved Shika Inves spat fireballs in all directions and Gaim did his best to avoid them. However, the Evolved Shika Inves managed to hit him through sheer luck and he was flung into the air by the explosion.

He landed near a tree as fire spread. Climbing back to his feet, one of the fruits fell near him. He picked it up, focused on it and in a flash it changed into a golden Lockseed with the image of a dragon on it.

"Mom," he whispered as he took out the Black Beast Lockseed and replaced it with the other.

 **[YELLOW SUN DRAGON!]**

The sound of a dragon roaring was heard as a fireball came out of nowhere. It streaked through the air and knocked down the Evolved Shika Inves. When the flames faded, it showed another disembodied armor that bore a muscular yellow chestplate, brown jacket with golden pauldrons, a headpiece with dragon horns, a golden mane, and lilac eyes in the shadows cast by the headpiece. Hanging from the short sleeves via flaming spectral arms was a pair of formidable yellow gauntlets.

Greeting the new Spirit Armor with a nod, he loaded the Lockseed before he hit the Cutting Blade, exposing the core image of a flaming heart and the lid's backside which displayed the same yellow gauntlets.

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! YELLOW SUN DRAGON ARMS! BU-BU-BU-BURNING FURY!]**

The Yellow Sun Dragon Armor replaced the Black Beast Armor and Gaim's visor lit up with a violet flash. He punched his fists together, activating the yellow Ember Celica gauntlets before he rushed into battle. A blazing aura burst from him as he threw devastating punches. Each punch connected with explosive force, sending the much bigger Evolved Shika Inves staggering with loud booms. He was using boxing moves, making sure he was light on his feet, bobbing and weaving so he could avoid being hit before countering with his own punches.

Fed up with being made into a punching bag, the Evolved Shika Inves blasted a fireball at Gaim, prompting him to cross his arms in front of his face to defend himself. The blast sent Gaim flying and he crashed into a tree, breaking it in half before he landed in the grass.

Gaim picked himself up just in time to see the Evolved Shika Inves coming at him. It roared, throwing down any trees in its path to reach its target. Once in range, it threw its fists down to crush him. However, much to the Evolved Shika Inves' surprise, Gaim caught its fists. Holding his ground, he gritted his teeth as the Evolved Shika Inves applied more pressure to crush Gaim.

"You push me..." Gaim growled as his purple visor turned red as a blazing red aura erupted from his body. "I PUSH BACK!"

With all his might, Gaim pushed the fists trying to drive him into the ground upwards before he leapt at the Evolved Shika Inves and punched it hard in the head. The force of the blow broke off one of its antlers and sent it skidding backwards.

Gaim did not let up as he continued his attack, lunging forward at the Evolved Shika Inves to beat the shit out of it. However, before he could reach his intended target, he was suddenly snatched out of the air by an Evolved Seiryuu Inves that just managed to swoop in from out of nowhere.

The Evolved Seiryuu Inves held Gaim firmly between its jaws. Unfortunately, it was not in any position to defend itself as Gaim managed to keep the Evolved Seiryuu Inves from shutting its jaws. He held firm, using his left arm and both his feet to keep the creature's jaws apart. Clenching his right fist, his visor flashed as he began to fire down the Evolved Seiryuu Inves' throat with a rapid series of punches.

"I!"

 **BOOM!**

"HOPE!"

 **BOOM!**

"YOU!"

 **BOOM!**

"ARE!"

 **BOOM!**

"HUNGRY!"

Each blast caused an explosion to erupt down the creature's gullet. It soon dropped to the ground, dead, as it was unable to withstand the onslaught. Smoke flowed out of its mouth as Gaim stepped away from the corpse.

Suddenly, the Evolved Shika Inves came barreling towards him. Grabbing him in one hand, the Evolved Shika Inves lifted Gaim high into the air before it smashed him down to the forest floor. It then began to bash its fists down upon Gaim, causing a crater to form as it deepened with each blow. Gaim was forced to take each strike as the Evolved Shika Inves wanted to turn him into pancakes.

However, its finishing blow was soon blocked as Gaim caught its fists. It gawked as Gaim stood up from the crater, a blazing aura of flames surrounding him as his visor glowed red.

"Thanks for the boost," Gaim grinned before he shoved both fists back, sending the beast staggering. He then dashed forward and began to pummel it with all his might.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Gaim delivered a series of fast and strong explosive punches as he relentlessly pummeled the Evolved Shika Inves. The devastating combo was almost too much for the Evolved Shika Inves as its remaining head antler and its shoulder antlers were broken to pieces by the punches. He landed one last punch that blasted the Evolved Shika Inves across the clearing.

Dusting off his hands, Gaim took out his default Orange Lockseed and exchanged the Yellow Sun Dragon Lockseed with it.

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

As the Evolved Shika Inves was beginning to recover from the pummeling it received, Gaim hit the Cutting Blade, slashing it over his Orange Lockseed three times.

 **[SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!]**

At the same time, the four special Lockseeds simultaneously unlocked themselves, calling forth their corresponding Spirit Armor.

 **[RED ROSE!] [WHITE SNOW!] [BLACK BEAST!] [YELLOW SUN DRAGON!]**

As orange energy blazed around his body, the Red Rose Armor, the White Snow Armor, the Black Beast Armor and finally the Yellow Sun Dragon Armor appeared and lined up in a row in front of him. He jumped into the air and performed a flying kick, soaring through the lined up Spirit Armor. As he flew through each one, they vanished and the flames surrounding him changed color. First the flames were yellow, then black, then white and finally red before all four colors mixed together into an aurora that surrounded his body.

"SEI-HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He flew like a rocket and his Rider Kick smashed into the Evolved Shika Inves, blasting a hole straight through its chest as he exited out of the back. He landed on one knee with his back facing the Evolved Shika Inves as it collapsed before perishing in a massive explosion.

"Oda-kun," Zangetsu greeted as he approached his fellow Armored War God. "Thank you. I really appreciate the help. Gathering Lockseeds has been getting more dangerous lately."

Gaim answered as he stood up and dusted off his hands, "No problem. Just don't forget to deliver those Lockvehicles like you promised us."

"A fair trade. Keep up the good work, Oda-kun."

Gaim watched Zangetsu go to patrol the area and smiled at his new batch of Lockseeds.

"Thank you, everyone."

* * *

 **KRC:** So, yeah. I wrote a piece where Nagata gains armor based on Team RWBY. Now, I actually wrote a story with Nagata's biological parents. Well, his real mother actually. And it was actually about Nagata. In it, his mom, Ruby Oda was a teacher and also a novelist. She wrote a fantasy novel called "Remnant: The Legend of the Silver-Eyed Huntress", which is based on RWBY. So, the forms and Nagata used were inspired by the book and Ruby Oda based all of the characters on people she knew, including her sister and friends. It just seems like a way to explain how Nagata could imagine these Lockseeds and create them. He used his _IMAGINATION_! Granted, it is a very far stretch, but this is fiction and we got a lot of freedom in fiction.

 **TFP:** A bit of a fun piece which connects RWBY and AWG together in yet another way. I think it's fun to have the two series crossing over with various ideas and plots. Nagata seems to do well with the new Arms. Maybe with any luck, or perhaps with the crossover from GKoh, we can see these Arms in canon, movie or special someday.

* * *

 **Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

 **Red Rose Arms:** Summoned by the Red Rose Lockseed (L.S.-RED), the Red Rose Arms is Gaim's black and red scythe-wielding speed form. While it possesses average defense and offensive might, Red Rose Arms' possesses blinding speed which allows Gaim to apply incredible force to his blows. The Red Rose Arms comes equipped with the **Ruby Hood** headpiece that grants Gaim the **Silver Eyes** visor, and the **Rose Cloak**. The Arms Weapon is a scythe/sniper rifle hybrid dubbed as **Crescent Rose**.

 **White Snow Arms:** Summoned by the White Snow Lockseed (L.S.-WHITE), the White Snow Arms is Gaim's paladin form. In this form, his defense has been lowered, while he has average combat strength and speed. However, what it lacks in speed and power, the White Snow Arms allows Gaim to generate magic circles known as **'Glyphs'** with various effects such as attraction, repulsion, and even create ice. While White Snow Arms doesn't have the Rose Arms' speed, Gaim can still use it to glide towards the opponent using Glyphs. The White Snow Arms equips Gaim with the **Crown Helm** headpiece and **Paladin Sight** visor. The Arms Weapon is a hi-tech rapier known as **Myrtenaster** that allows Gaim access to different elemental attacks by cycling the chamber.

 **Black Beast Arms:** Summoned by the Black Beast Lockseed (L.S.-BLACK), the Black Beast Arms is Gaim's shinobi form. In this form, Gaim still maintains average speed, strength and defense stats, but has a boost in agility and reflexes. This Arms also allows Gaim to create **Shadow Clones**. The Shadow Clones are only solid enough to take a single hit before dispersing into nothing. The Black Beast Arms equips Gaim with the **Nekomimi Kabuto** headpiece, which increases Gaim's hearing range and sharpens his hearing, and the **Nekogan** visor which gives him night vision. The Arms Weapon is a katana/pistol/kusarigama hybrid called **Gambol Shroud**. Gambol Shroud comes with a rectangular scabbard with a sharpened edge that can also be used as an additional blade once Gambol Shroud is drawn.

 **Yellow Sun Dragon Arms:** Summoned by the Yellow Sun Dragon Lockseed (L.S.-YELLOW), the Yellow Sun Dragon Arms is Gaim's fist fighter form. In this form he possesses average speed, but his physical might and defense has gained a significant boost. He also gains the ability to generate a fiery aura and also absorb blows to increase his strength. The Yellow Sun Dragon Arms is equipped with the **Dragon Galea** headpiece and **Blazing Violet** visor that turns from purple to red when Gaim accesses the flaming power. The Arms Weapons are a pair of shotgun gauntlets called **Ember Celica** which can shoot fiery bursts with each punch. They can also fold into a pair of bracelets to look more compact. It seems that anger can also increase this Arms' strength, but only with short bursts. The main power of this Arms is the ability to absorb damage and convert it into power.


	6. Master of Gravity

**KRC:** And now we begin the second set of previews for the Heroic Spirit Lockseeds. It's good to keep me in practice. If I just stop writing and take a complete break, my writing ability will just suffer and that won't be good for anybody. So, please, enjoy the next entry in this anthology series.

* * *

 **We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Spirits of Heroes**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

" **MASTER OF GRAVITY: NEWTON"**

Ensho just wanted to have one relaxing day. Just one where she didn't have too many responsibilities to deal with. One day to just rest at home and do nothing. No duties, no responsibilities, and certainly no stress.

Was that too much to ask?

All this pressure was starting to take its toll on her. She also thought she saw a wrinkle or gray hair present. It was enough to make her scream.

Haru suggested she have something called a 'stay-cation'. It was like having a vacation without needing to go anywhere. She already had it planned out. She would have herself pampered and waited on hand and foot, without any work to worry about.

Nobody commented that it was something she basically did during her leisure time. Nobody wanted to hear her yell.

While she may not be as ambitious as Sousou nor as hardworking as Nagata, Ensho made sure her people were well taken care of. As a noble, she embodied noble ideals. With Haru's influence, she became the ruler her province truly deserved. She felt closer now to the people than she had in years. The stage plays she starred in allowed the people to see her in a different light and the children loved her.

Bunshu and Ganryo were secretly glad for that. Working for Ensho was not an easy thing to do when it included curbing Ensho's impulses. She just had an overpowering personality, and they couldn't help but go along with her plans despite their reluctance. After all, they owed her. They were former bandits who she had taken in to be her retainers and they owed her for giving them a new life and a sense of purpose.

They were just glad they had extra help since Haru joined them. It was like he had a calming effect and had an infinite level of tolerance when it came to dealing with Ensho.

But now Ensho was scared and hanging onto a pillar in her throne room for her dear life.

Why?

Well, right now, her entire estate, including her manor, was being suspended 1,000 feet in the air thanks to the machinations of a Rinrinshi.

She hated heights! And she was really hoping to just spend the day with her beloved fiancé. Earlier, they were both spending some quality time in the garden when their home was suddenly uprooted.

For once, could something go her way!? Was that really too much to ask!?

* * *

Outside the manor, Knuckle was currently in the middle of dealing with the cause of the problem. The Rinrinshi that attacked resembled a tortoise, with thick armor and large spiked maces for weapons. He also had the power to manipulate gravity, which was why Ensho's estate was currently floating in the sky.

When this whole thing started, he instructed Ensho to head inside and holding on to something. He just hoped she did as he said. She was often stubborn and didn't like to take orders from anyone. Fortunately, she listened to him this time and rushed inside so he could deal with the problem.

Knuckle was trading blows furiously with the Tortoise Rinrinshi. Sparks erupted as their weapons smashed into each other. The Kurumi Bombers were Knuckle's weapon-of-choice and all-time favorite. They complemented his fighting style as he loved to get in close and personal with his opponents.

He smashed his fist into the Tortoise Rinrinshi's chest, sending him staggering back. The Rinrinshi, in retaliation, smashed both of his maces into Knuckle's shoulders, bringing him to his knees. Grunting, Knuckle glared up at the Rinrinshi who looked down at him.

"With all the power you have, you should be ruling the place! Instead, you're nothing but a tool for the whims of a big-haired blonde bimbo!" the Tortoise Rinrinshi mocked. He then kicked Knuckle in the chest, sending him tumbling across the ground.

"That's it!" Knuckle snapped angrily. "You can insult me! You can hurt me! But if you ever insult Reiha-chan, then I'm bringing down the motherfucking pain!"

"Just try it, Armored War God Knuckle!" the Tortoise Rinrinshi challenged. He was skilled at his ability, able to focus on keeping the entire estate afloat while fighting against Knuckle. However, this also meant he couldn't use his gravity powers on Knuckle. But then again, would he even need to? He was formidable enough without it.

Knuckle threw an uppercut that nailed the Tortoise Rinrinshi in the chin, sending him stumbling back. He regained his footing and saw Knuckle coming for a haymaker. He swung his mace to counter, deflecting Knuckle's punch before hitting him in the chest with a follow-up blow. Sparks burst on impact as Knuckle cried out in pain. The Tortoise Rinrinshi then swung for a blow to Knuckle's head, but the walnut Rider sidestepped the attack and landed a brutal kick to his opponent's chest. He then executed a perfect 1-2 combo before planting his foot into the Tortoise Rinrinshi's stomach, knocking him onto his back.

"Argh! I've fallen and I can't get up!" the Tortoise Rinrinshi wailed as he struggled to get off his back, but his heavy armor was now a hindrance.

"Now, to finish you!" Knuckle declared.

"If you kill me, you'll doom everyone here!" the Tortoise Rinrinshi shouted, causing Knuckle to pause.

"What are ya talking about?" Knuckle demanded.

"It's my Rinki that's keeping this place floating in the sky. What do you think will happen once you kill me?" the Tortoise Rinrinshi asked rhetorically.

Haru Hattori was not exactly a genius, but he wasn't stupid either. He knew exactly what the Tortoise Rinrinshi meant. In school, he got passable grades, even if they were average. What he excelled at most of all was in athletics, particularly boxing. He also had street smarts and some pretty good common sense.

Due to ending up in a few street brawls, and winning, Haru himself earned a very unflattering reputation as a violent delinquent. However, either due to obliviousness or simply not caring, Haru just continued on with his life. He had friends, friends who he grew up, friends who knew the real him and not just by his reputation.

But he was looking for more in life. He was young and he didn't want to grow up without experiencing the thrill of adventure.

Ending up in Ancient China was probably the best thing to have ever happened to him. Now he was in a place where he could use his fighting skills and not be judged. He used his skills to beat up bandits and deliver them to the authorities. While such a thing could get him killed, he didn't come without equipment.

His toy SengokuDriver and Kurumi Lockseed both became real, like in the TV show, and he gained the ability to become Kamen Rider Knuckle. It was perfect for him as the default Arms' weapons for Knuckle was a pair of big metal boxing gloves.

But then he realized the consequences of war and he became more aware that there was nothing glamorous about combat. He knew people could get hurt if he didn't do anything to help them, but the Fall of Rakuyo really put things into perspective. Fortunately, he had Ensho, Bunshu, and Ganryo to help him through his breakdown, and he was back, better and stronger than ever. He was no longer in it for the thrills. He would be a hero that deserved the title Kamen Rider.

"If I destroy you, this place will go down," Knuckle concluded.

"That's right!" the Tortoise Rinrinshi confirmed as he rolled onto his front and picked himself back up. "You kill me, and everyone else here dies! You'll be sentencing them all to death as this entire place plummets down below! And think of the damage this place will cause when it comes crashing down as well!"

Knuckle gritted his teeth. He couldn't let this Tortoise Rinrinshi get away with this, but neither could he let everyone die. He was in a dilemma and he needed a way out of it. If only he had some way to deal with both problems at once.

And that was when he got an idea.

 **[KURUMI AU LAIT!]**

He fired his Kurumi Bombers like missiles, but the Tortoise Rinrinshi deflected them using his maces. The flying gauntlets fell and exploded as they hit the ground.

"Was that the best you got?" the Tortoise Rinrinshi mocked.

"Not even close. I just found a way to beat you and save everyone," Knuckle answered as he took out a blue Lockseed which resembled an eyeball with the word NEWTON written on the border.

"What's that?" the Tortoise Rinrinshi questioned. He was told about the Armored War Gods and their Lockseeds, about how each of the objects could grant them different armor, weapons, and powers. He couldn't help but be wary.

"You wanna play with gravity, then meet the guy who discovered it!" announced Knuckle as he hit the release switch. "Let's go, Newton!"

 **[NEWTON!]**

He removed his Kurumi Lockseed and replaced it with the Newton Lockseed, locking it in place.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

"I won't allow you to do that!" the Tortoise Rinrinshi declared as he rushed towards Knuckle to finish him off. His spiky maces glowed with dark purple energy, which ignited the weapons. He was about to bring them down onto Knuckle's head when all of a sudden he was stopped.

The Newton Spirit Armor burst out of a blue portal in Knuckle's chest and slammed into the Tortoise Rinrinshi, knocking him back. It then hovered behind Knuckle.

The Newton Spirit Armor was blue with a chestplate mimicking a set of pectorals and six-pack abs. From the round shoulder pads, hanging by blue wires was a pair of blue boxing gloves with silver bands at the base. The boxing gloves were shaped like apples, with a 'plus' sign on the right glove and a 'minus' sign on the left glove. The headpiece resembled a hood with an apple stem on top.

"Here we go!" Knuckle hit the Cutting Blade, slicing open the Newton Lockseed. The core image was a blue apple with an arrow pointing down on it and the lid's backside depicted a pair of boxing gloves.

His Kurumi Arms armor vanished and the Newton Spirit Armor draped over him, completing the Arms Change.

 **[NEWTON ARMS! MASTER OF GRAVITY!]**

Now clad in the Newton Spirit Armor, Knuckle's eyes flashed blue as he pounded his Gravity Gloves together. He then rushed to engage the Tortoise Rinrinshi as Knuckle's opponent charged back. The two opponents met in the middle and slammed their weapons into each other. The impact of their weapons caused a deafening 'boom' and a shockwave spread around them.

Knuckle's eyes narrowed under his visor as the Tortoise Rinrinshi sneered at him. And then they resumed their fight with devastating blows. They crashed into each other with intent to kill. Boxing gloves met mace, crashing into each other, as they fought with everything they had. There was no holding back here, which suited Knuckle just fine.

As the spiked mace came down, Knuckle blocked it with his Minus Gravity Glove. This caused it to activate as it repelled the mace. The Tortoise Rinrinshi was stunned, but he had no time to contemplate as the Plus Gravity Glove came down on his head. That was enough to knock him face-first to the ground.

"Get up, we're finishing this," Knuckle commanded. The Tortoise Rinrinshi rose to his feet and snarled. He swung his maces, but Knuckle countered with his Gravity Gloves, knocking them out of his opponent's hands. It didn't take long until Knuckle was on the offensive with the advantage as he began to pummel the Tortoise Rinrinshi with a set of devastating punches. Each punch caused a dent to form on the Tortoise Rinrinshi's armor as it buckled under the pressure.

A potent double punch sent the Tortoise Rinrinshi flying before Knuckle activated his new powers. The Minus Gravity Glove glowed and Knuckle aimed it at his opponent, keeping him afloat.

"What!? How are you doing this!?" the Tortoise Rinrinshi demanded as he flailed his arms around.

"Easy! Sir Isaac Newton was the genius who discovered the law of gravity! Since his spirit is with me, that gives me the power to manipulate gravity, just like you!" Knuckle replied.

"You cheater! You stole my power!" the Tortoise Rinrinshi accused.

"This ain't the ring! This is a real fight! And the rules in the ring don't apply! It doesn't matter how I win if the stakes are too high, and I plan to win with everything I got!" Knuckle retorted hotly.

The Plus Gravity Glove glowed next and when he withdrew his Minus Gravity Glove, he used the Plus Gravity Glove's power to bring the Tortoise Rinrinshi down hard. Knuckle then used the Minus Gravity Glove again to send his opponent skyward before he used the Plus Gravity Glove to bring him crashing down to the ground again.

Knuckle did this repeatedly, causing the Tortoise Rinrinshi to shout, each time he was lifted into the air before he was sent crashing down to the ground again. Now that he was softened up, Knuckle decided to finish this once and for all.

 **[NEWTON SQUASH!]**

He focused all the gravitational power on his Plus Gravity Glove, adding more weight to it, before he swung at the Tortoise Rinrinshi, shattering his armor to pieces with a gravity-charged power punch. The force of the gravity power punch blew the Tortoise Rinrinshi away, blasting him into the air as he screamed and flailed his limbs about.

That was Knuckle's cue to land the finishing blow.

 **[NEWTON AU LAIT!]**

His Plus and Minus Gravity Gloves went into overdrive and he fired a pulse from both at the Tortoise Rinrinshi. Imagine being subjected to opposing gravitational forces at the same time, at high intensity. It was like being torn apart, which was what the Tortoise Rinrinshi was experiencing.

The opposing gravitational forces tore the Tortoise Rinrinshi to pieces. It wasn't a clean death but it was necessary as he crumbled to dust.

Knuckle dropped his arms, but then he realized what he had just done. The Tortoise Rinrinshi was keeping this place in the air. Now that he was gone, that meant gravity would have its laws returned to this place.

What goes up, must come down.

And that was when the estate began to drop.

* * *

Back inside, Ensho screamed as she felt her manor falling, hugging onto a pillar for her dear life. Bunshu and Ganryo also screamed as they hugged each other.

"I have a confession to make, Toshi!" shouted Bunshu. "I was the one who took all your creamy meat buns!"

"That's OK, Iishe! I have a confession to make too! I'm in love with Haru-sama!" shouted Ganryo.

XXX

Ensho's estate was dropping fast. Knuckle could almost hear Ensho screaming. It was so loud it drowned out Bunshu and Ganryo's own screaming.

"What do I do? What _can_ I do?" Knuckle asked himself as the estate continued to plummet. He looked at his Newton Gravity Manipulator Gloves and nodded as he pounded them together. "The right one attracts, the left one repulses."

 **[NEWTON SPARKING!]**

Knuckle generated a gravity field around the falling estate. It surrounded the estate like a sphere. He regulated his output, making sure he released enough of the pulse to keep them from falling too fast.

"Steady now, keep it steady. Steady now, keep it steady," he chanted like a mantra.

This caused the speed of the drop to, well, drop. He struggled to maintain the field so that the estate didn't end up crashing to the ground, causing damage to it and the surrounding area. Miscalculations to it could cause many deaths as guards, servants, Bunshu, Ganryo, and his fiancée Ensho were inside the manor right now.

"Careful, careful, careful, careful," Knuckle chanted to himself.

Finally, he managed to land the estate upon the big hole it left behind. Knuckle dropped to his knees and raised his fists triumphantly.

"I'm the champ! The Gravity Master!"

* * *

Inside her throne room, Ensho was hugging the pillar, still screaming even after her estate just stopped falling.

Ganryo and Bunshu were bracing themselves for the impact. When they suddenly stopped, Ganryo and Bunshu blinked.

"We're alive?" Bunshu wondered, shocked.

"Reiha-sama! Reiha-sama! We've stopped falling!" cried Ganryo.

"Huh?" Ensho stopped screaming and extracted herself from the pillar. "We're still alive?"

"I think Haru-sama saved us!" guessed Ganryo.

"Well-well of course! Of course, Haru-sama would save us! He is my beloved! He would not allow us all to perish! Ohohohoho!" Ensho declared before she gasped. "Oh, my! Haru-sama!" She immediately ran out of the throne room to see if he was alright. Bunshu and Ganryo followed suit, wanting to make sure as well.

They found Haru outside, lying exhausted on his back. He looked to them and gave them a thumbs-up before his arm fell and he closed his eyes to rest. Ensho smiled and knelt onto the ground before she pulled Haru up so he could rest his head on her lap. Haru smiled as he enjoyed the lap pillow treatment and relaxed.

"So, did you remember what you confessed about?" Bunshu teased Ganryo who blushed in response. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"Someday, just not right now," Ganryo answered as she looked at Haru's sleeping face as Ensho doted on him. She felt a bit jealous, but she really couldn't do anything to ruin the moment. So she just had to remain where she was and watch, sighing.

* * *

 **Legendary Hero Lockseed Data**

 **Newton Arms:** Knuckle's blue boxer form that is based on Sir Isaac Newton who discovered the law of gravity. In this form, Knuckle possesses the power to manipulate gravity. This Arms is armed with the Newton Gravity Manipulator Gloves, individually marked as Plus Gravity and Minus Gravity. The Plus Gravity Glove on his right arm allows him to increase gravity and attract things towards him. The Minus Gravity Glove, on the other hand, allows him to decrease gravity and repel objects from him. This Arms' weapons fit with Knuckle's fighting style, allowing him to decimate his opponents with devastating blows.

Knuckle has so far demonstrated three different finishers for the Newton Arms:

 **Squash:** _Graviton Punch._ This finisher gathers the gravitational force around Knuckle and focuses it into the Plus Gravity Glove. Upon impact, he releases all the gravitational force he built up in his fist to land a devastating punch with destructive force. This is his primary finisher in Newton Arms, but not his strongest.

 **Au Lait:** _Graviton Crush._ This finisher allows Knuckle to increase the power of his Gravity Gloves and release a pulse opposing gravitational forces simultaneously upon his target that causes the target to become torn apart.

 **Sparking:** _Gravity Area._ This finisher allows Knuckle to expand his gravitational field around a large area. With this, he can increase the area's gravity to make things heavier, or decrease it to make things float. This is the power he used to save Ensho's manor and everyone inside.

* * *

 **KRC:** And so begins the second set of entries for the Spirit Arms. I'm glad I worked on this and I'm also glad I was able to publish this along with the first chapter of Season 6. Please, continue to support us by providing feedback and we'll make sure to keep producing chapters for your reading pleasure. See you all again.

Oh, and before I forget, I am happy to inform you that **Season 6** is coming soon.

* * *

 **Next Preview:**

 **[BEETHOVEN!]**

"For stripping my beloved angels of their beautiful voices, I will have you punished!"

 **[SYMPHONY OF DESTINY! JA JA JA JA~N!]**


	7. Symphony of Destiny

**The debut of Season 6 is almost here. Until that day arrives, here's another entry for the Heroic Spirit Arms. This time it's time for the famous composer to come to the stage, and who would be a good match for him? Well...Ja, Ja, Ja Ja~n! You just gotta read it here.**

* * *

 **We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Spirits of Heroes**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

" **SYMPHONY OF DESTINY: BEETHOVEN"**

Marcus truly enjoyed his life in Ancient China. This was the place where he could have the freedom to enjoy his passion. Even better, this was the place where he found the loves of his life. It truly was the best, despite all the danger he experienced. He would go through Hell and highwater just to be with them, to listen to them sing.

As the Chou Sisters prepared for their show, Marcus entered their tent and spoke, "Alright, my lovely angels! Are you ready? The crowd is eagerly waiting to listen to your beautiful voices!"

"Thank you, Marcus-kun," Chokaku smiled as she finished applying her makeup. Choho and Choryo were adjusting their costumes as well.

"Just do your best, _oui_? I'll be rooting for you girls!" Marcus smiled. The girls looked at him expectantly and puckered their lips. "Oh, I see. Kisses for good luck. Don't mind if I do." He gave each girl a kiss on both cheeks before kissing them passionately on the lips. Though Chokaku held him for much longer as she had her hands gripping the front of his shirt, preventing him from pulling away.

Choho yelled, "Onee-chan, stop hogging him!"

Choryo added, "We'll be late for our performance."

Chokaku reluctantly released Marcus who took a deep breath.

Chokaku pouted. "I just wanted some extra good luck." She really did enjoy kissing Marcus, almost as much as she enjoyed making love with him. Actually, she enjoyed making love with Marcus a whole lot more. He did put plenty of passion in everything he did, including the love he showered her and her sisters with.

Marcus gasped. " _Ooh la la!_ I think you've had enough. Now, go out there and make the world a better place with your songs."

The Chou Sisters beamed at their manager and stepped out of the tent to get to their stage. Moments later, Chouryou Bun'en came entered to report to him. She was head of security for the Chou Sisters.

"Perimeter's clear, Ma-kun. Nothing suspicious to report," Chouryou informed him.

"And I hope you collected any weapons our audience members might be carrying into the venue?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, yeah. Had the boys gather them up and hide them until the end of the show," Chouryou confirmed.

" _Excellent!_ A sudden riot would completely ruin the show and all the work the girls have put into it!"

Chouryou sat down and took a swig of rice wine from her gourd before she asked, "You really enjoy this gig, huh?"

Marcus beamed. " _Oui_! I get to see talent shine! It's the most amazing thing!"

Chouryou shook her head with a snicker. Marcus was a real oddball and unlike most men she knew. They were either intimidated by her or attracted to her for the wrong reasons, but the Armored War God of Ultimate Fury was just one of the few who held any sincere affection towards her. He knew how to treat her as a lady, and knew how to satisfy her in bed.

Chouryou interrupted, "Anyway, since I've done my job, I was hoping for a little reward and pick me up."

She began to loosen her breast bindings and Marcus' eyes widened as he realized what she wanted.

He wasn't going to decline such an attractive offer.

Marcus asked, "So, will it be my tent or yours?"

Chouryou smiled. "Mine's closest. Let's go."

As Marcus headed out to follow her, he listened to the loud cheers of the audience. They were screaming shrilly and they sounded like...

Wait, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Ma-kun?" Chouryou asked.

"Something's not right, Shia-chan. Not right at all," he told her before he sprinted towards the stage to check it out. Chouryou tightened her breast bindings and followed with her weapon. She was just about to spend some quality time with her favorite bedmate when something had to ruin the moment. Well, whoever or whatever dared to interrupt her, they were going to pay.

Standing on stage, with eyes gazing maliciously at the frightened audience, was a Rinrinshi that resembled a humanoid canary and clad in Chinese armor. The audience was unable to flee as all their exits were blocked by Rinshi that threatened them to stay put. Cowering on stage were the Chou Sisters.

"Now then, everyone," the Canary Rinrinshi spoke with a female voice. "You will listen to my song or else...well, I think you'd rather not find out what 'or else' means." The Canary Rinrinshi opened her mouth to sing when she was suddenly sent crashing to the floor by a violent blow.

"So, this is what was causing the ruckus," Chouryou scowled as she shouldered her Flying Dragon Crescent Blade.

"Girls! _Mes amour_!" Marcus yelled as he quickly went to check on the Chou Sisters. "Did this foul fowl harm you in any way?"

Chokaku opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came. The same was for Choryo and Choho as neither could make a sound. This wasn't natural. This wasn't right. Singers should have voices, and not be silenced. His eyes narrowed as he turned to face the Canary Rinrinshi who was in battle with Chouryou.

The fiend was the one responsible for this.

Marcus took out his SengokuDriver and strapped it on.

The Canary Rinrinshi dodged a slash to her chest before she retaliated with a deafening cry from her beak. Chouryou screamed as she was sent tumbling, her ears ringing from the Canary Rinrinshi's cry. Smiling, the Canary Rinrinshi flew towards Chouryou to slash her with her talons, but was knocked out of the air by Marcus' kick.

"Shia-chan," Marcus spoke as he helped the purple-haired warrior to her feet, picking her weapon up for her. "Are you alright?"

"Can't hear...ears ringing..." Chouryou groaned.

"Sit this one out, then. Allow me to handle this."

"Ugh, how dare you get in my way?" the Canary Rinrinshi spat.

Marcus pointed at the Canary Rinrinshi and declared, "For stripping my beloved angels of their beautiful voices and harming the ears of another one of my beloved girls, I shall have you punished!" He reached into his pocket and took out a gray Lockseed that looked like an eyeball. Over the border, it had BEETHOVEN written on it.

After giving the Lockseed a kiss, he unlocked it with a click.

 **[BEETHOVEN!]**

"Hen~shin!" Marcus called with a dramatic gesture, as he locked the Lockseed into his SengokuDriver.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

From a swirling portal on his chest, the Beethoven Spirit Armor flew out and danced around Marcus while waving its 'arms'. The limbs were actually long scarves with black and white stripes. The Beethoven Spirit Armor also possessed broad black shoulder pads and a chestplate that looked like piano keys. Gray fabric flowed down from it, taking the shape of a coat. The headpiece, which had glowing gray eyes in the shadows, had earphone-like earpieces attached.

Marcus didn't hesitate to hit the Cutting Blade, exposing the core that depicted a treble clef while the lid's backside displayed piano keys.

 **[BEETHOVEN ARMS!]**

Marcus twirled as motes of light that coalesced upon him, forming his Ride Wear suit before the Beethoven Spirit Armor draped itself over his body. His visor flashed with a silver light as he took a bow while wearing his new armor.

 **[SYMPHONY OF DESTINY! JA JA JA JA~N!]**

Spotlights shone upon Bravo as he raised his hands in a dramatic fashion. Chouryou only rolled her eyes. She loved the guy, but he could just be so damn dramatic.

Ah, well. That was just part of his charm.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Music is the mediator between the spiritual life and the sensual life! Music should strike fire from the heart of man and bring tears to the eyes of woman! And music is the one incorporeal entrance into the higher world of knowledge which comprehends mankind but which mankind cannot comprehend!" Bravo declared as he quoted Ludwig Von Beethoven.

He began to play a composition on his chestplate, the piano keys actually functioning.

"While I am widely known as the 'Ultimate Fury', I should also add the title 'Ultimate Passion' to my resume! Perhaps even call myself the 'Passionate Fury'!" Bravo declared. He stopped playing to flick his hand, snap his fingers, and point at the Canary Rinrinshi. "You who violates the purity and sanctity of music! You shall be punished! Now then, shall we begin the show?"

The Canary Rinrinshi flew up and fired a sonic scream at Bravo. However, he wasn't threatened at all as he shielded himself with an energy construct of musical notes while he danced on stage.

" _Forte!_ " shouted Bravo as he fired the musical notes at the Canary Rinrinshi, hitting her hard. " _Fortissimo!_ " Another violent blast of music smashed into the Canary Rinrinshi, knocking her down to the stage. Bravo then took out what appeared to be a rod weapon modeled after a conductor's baton. The Forte Baton gleamed in the light as he approached the Canary Rinrinshi and began to swat her with the Forte Baton.

"Gah!" the Canary Rinrinshi shouted as Bravo smacked her in the rear. "Rinshi! Come to my aid!"

The Canary Rinrinshi's Rinshi footsoldiers soon came on stage and charged at Bravo. He was not intimidated by the numbers that surrounded him. Instead, he just laughed.

"So, you've decided to bring some backup dancers to your little show? Very well! _En garde_ , lowly backup dancers! Show me what you can do!" challenged Bravo. The Rinshi all took the bait as they charged at him.

Bravo fought passionately as they attacked, furiously landing blows while countering their attempts to harm him. The Canary Rinrinshi watched, waiting for an opportunity to strike. However, Bravo was proving to be a formidable opponent for the Rinshi and an annoying obstacle for the Canary Rinrinshi.

"Take this!" Bravo hit them with a sound blast that knocked them off their feet. He then blasted them repeatedly with musical notes that caused them to turn to dust.

The audience loved it and began to applaud.

" _Merci! Merci!_ " Bravo bowed to the crowd.

"STOP SHOWING OFF!" the Canary Rinrinshi screamed at Bravo who felt himself being pushed back by the sonic cry. He grunted as he braced himself, digging his heels into the ground.

" _Mademoiselle_ , this is not an opera! So please be silent!" Bravo shouted loudly as he played the keys on his chestplate, countering her with musical notes. The musical notes rode on a staff which then flung itself at the Canary Rinrinshi. The staff wrapped around the Canary Rinrinshi before she was pummeled by the musical notes and sent sprawling across the stage.

Rising to her feet, the Canary Rinrinshi tried her attack again, only to be silenced by Bravo.

"Naughty birds get their wings clipped," scolded Bravo as he jabbed his Forte Baton forward, striking the Canary Rinrinshi in the throat as she tried to scream, causing her to cough. With a wave of his hands, his scarf tails stretched and shot towards the Canary Rinrinshi, wrapping around her. Bravo then raised his hands, waving around the Forte Baton like a conductor as he smashed the Canary Rinrinshi all over the stage.

"Now, give back their singing voices!" demanded Bravo and the Canary Rinrinshi's beak opened, releasing orbs of light which flew back to the Chou Sisters. The spheres entered the sisters' throats, seemingly melting into the skin. They soon felt something as they touched their throats and opened their mouths.

"My voice! My voice is back!" Chokaku cheered.

"Mine too!" added Choho happily.

"Marcus-kun did it," smiled Choryo.

"Good girl," Bravo said as he released the Canary Rinrinshi and hit his Cutting Blade thrice. "And now for the _finale! Un, deux, trois!_ "

 **[BEETHOVEN SPARKING! JA JA JA JA~N!]**

Bravo's chestplate split down the middle and the panels swung up to his shoulders to reveal the speakers he had hidden under his chestplate, the smaller ones surrounding the big speaker at the very centre of his chest.

" _SYMPHONY! FULL FORCE FORTISSIMO!_ " Bravo shouted before he blasted the Canary Rinrinshi with a deafening blast of classical music from his Speaker Cannon. The Canary Rinrinshi screamed and covered her ears as she was being hit by the sonic waves, but her cries were drowned out by Bravo's Full Force Fortissimo. Her agony did not last very long as it finally came to an end. It was over in an instant as her body burst into flames and collapsed into dust that littered the stage.

"And _fin_ ," Bravo finished as his Speaker Cannon closed up.

There was some silence after he finished off the Canary Rinrinshi. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a cacophony of cheers and applause coming from the audience. He turned to face them, and he gave them a bow as he accepted their cheers.

" _Merci, merci!_ " He blew kisses to the audience. " _Merci beaucoup!_ "

Reaching down, he closed the Beethoven Lockseed and removed it from his SengokuDriver, causing his armor to vanish. Approaching the Chou Sisters, he gave them a charming smile that warmed their hearts.

" _Mes amour_ , shall we continue the show?"

The Chou Sisters needed no further prompting as they took their places. The show must go on.

"Everyone, thank you for coming! Now, are you ready?" Chokaku spoke to the crowd, receiving cheers in response. "Then let's go! This is our brand new song: 'Call You: Kimi to Boku no Mirai'!"

The audience cheered as the music played.

" **CALL YOU: KIMI TO BOKU NO MIRAI"**

 _Kaze no uta hibiku haruka naru daichi_

 _Kikoeru daro yume kizamu Rizumu_

 _Donna teki kitemo bokutachi no power_

 _Ignition hi wo tsuketa yūki_

 _Kono hoshi wo mamoru nani ga okottemo_

 _Boku mo kimi mo ikiteiru akashi! Dakara!_

 _Kakenukete ku yūshi wa_

 _Kizuna de musubareta seigi sa_

 _Issho ni ikō ze_

 _We just call you Kamen Rider_

 _Kono sora no ao wo ōinaru kuro ga_

 _Nomikondeku kiresōna kodō_

 _Ima boku wa chikau torimodose mirai_

 _Asu e mukau shinjitsu no tobira! Akero!_

 _Mugendai no yūki ga_

 _Katachi wo kae nagara tabidatsu_

 _Kotae wo sagashi ni_

 _We just call you Kamen Rider_

 _CALL YOU_

 _CALL YOU_

 _CALL YOU_

 _ARMORED WAR GODS_

 _Kakenukete ku yūshi wa_

 _Kizuna de musubareta seigi sa_

 _Issho ni ikō ze_

 _We just call you Kamen Rider_

 _Kamen Rider_

 _RIDE ON!_

As the girls sang, Marcus watched with a smile on his face. He truly loved this world and he loved the girls too.

He was happy.

* * *

 **Legendary Hero Lockseed Data**

 **Beethoven Arms:** This is Bravo's pianist/composer form which is based on Ludwig Von Beethoven. In this form, Bravo is armed with the Forte Baton as his melee weapon. In addition, he has the Classic Keys chestplate which allows him to play beautiful music or generate tangible musical notes to attack his targets. His most powerful weapon is the Speaker Cannon which is hidden under his Classic Keys chestplate.

So far, Bravo has demonstrated one finisher for the Beethoven Arms:

 **Sparking:** _Full Force Fortissimo_ is the finisher demonstrated by Bravo in this preview. For this attack, he activates the Speaker Cannon and blasts his target with pure musical sound which has been turned up to lethal levels. The force of this attack is capable of making eardrums burst if it were focused on a normal person and even killing them by turning their brains to mush.

* * *

 **KRC:** Well, another preview down. Anyway, this made me think. What if the Chou Sisters decide to do musical theater or act in a play? I mean, idols are not just singers. They are actresses as well, and I was thinking maybe they can work with the performance troupe the Fuma Twins work for. They might just get their chance later on. Also, the modified lyrics are based on the first theme of the **Transformers: Galaxy Force/Transformers: Cybertron** anime.

Here's an English translation for the lyrics with modified bits:

 _The song of the wind resounds across the land_

 _You can hear it right? It's the rhythm of the dream_

 _No matter what enemy comes, with our power_

 _Ignition! The flame of courage is lit_

 _I will protect this planet no matter what happens_

 _Because! It proves we're alive!_

 _These journeying valiant warriors_

 _Are bound by justice_

 _Let's go together_

 _We just call you Kamen Riders_

 _In this blue sky there's a great blackness_

 _Beating as it swallows and slices to pieces_

 _I now swear to take back the future_

 _Of the true gate that faces tomorrow! Open!_

 _This infinite courage_

 _Changes shape while on the journey_

 _To find the answer_

 _We just call you Kamen Riders_

 _CALL YOU_

 _CALL YOU_

 _CALL YOU_

 _ARMORED WAR GODS_

 _These journeying valiant warriors_

 _Are bound by justice_

 _Let's go together_

 _We just call you Kamen Riders_

 _Kamen Riders_

 _RIDE ON!_

* * *

 **Next Preview:**

 **[SEIGI NO ARROW! HA-HA-HA!]**

 **[SHARPSHOOTING GUNSLINGER! BA-BA-BA-BANG!]**

" **OUTLAWS OF JUSTICE"**


	8. Outlaws of Justice

**KRC:** I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed the Newton Chapter and the first chapter of Season 06: **Inertia 2.0, Toa Solaric, Brave Kid, DragonWarrior74, Kineki13, Raigalcc & Bloodyredrose1994, ****ShadowBladeKnight** **,** **Eternal Lancer** **,** **The 48th Ronin** **,** **Fenikkusumaru** **,** **B** **usterleader92** **,** **Tailsmo4ever** **,** **GKoh,** **KingdomWarrior125** **,** **SulliMike23** **, S** **tardrago** **, & ****DragonWarrior74**

We're getting 2 for the price of 1, people!

* * *

 **We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Spirits of Heroes**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

" **OUTLAWS OF JUSTICE: ROBIN HOOD & BILLY THE KID"**

"Where am I?" Iori wondered as he looked around. It looked like he was in Touka Village, only that it seemed abandoned. It was eerily quiet with no signs of life anywhere around him. It was like a ghost town.

He didn't like it one bit.

"Shion? Riri?" Iori called out worriedly. "Hello, is anyone there?"

" **Looking for someone?** "

Iori spun around, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief as he saw...

"No way..."

 _...himself_.

Standing before him was Ryugen-Yomi in his Yomotsuheguri Arms.

Iori jumped back, gaining some distance from his darker counterpart. He looked frightened and confused.

"How are _you_ here!?" Iori demanded.

Ryugen-Yomi replied, " **I was asking myself the same question and figured you would know the answer. Guess I was wrong.** "

"No, this isn't possible. This must be some kind of dream or a hallucination," Iori denied.

" **Suit yourself, but the two of us seem to be here for a reason** ," Ryugen-Yomi stated.

Iori frowned as he examined Ryugen-Yomi. There was no way he could be looking at this dark version of himself standing in front of him unless it was some kind of dream. A trick by the RinJyuKen perhaps? This seemed to be something that would do.

Ryugen-Yomi was still contemplating his situation when he heard the sound of a SengokuDriver being strapped on and turned his head to focus on Iori.

" **So, your first response to an unknown situation is to fight?** " Ryugen-Yomi asked with interest.

"You're some kind of trick created by the RinJyuKen. If I want to get out of here, I need to defeat you," decided Iori.

" **Is that the conclusion you've formed from all this?** " Ryugen-Yomi asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense! Henshin!" shouted Iori.

 **[ROBIN HOOD!]**

Iori blinked and inspected the Lockseed. He could've sworn he had grabbed his Budou Lockseed, but instead he was holding a green Lockseed that looked like an eyeball. Around the border of the strange Lockseed was the name 'ROBIN HOOD'.

" **Why are you hesitating?** " questioned Ryugen-Yomi as he shouldered his Yomiyari. " **If this is what you've decided then go through with it.** "

"I don't need you to tell me that!" snapped Iori as he loaded the Lockseed into his SengokuDriver.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

Suddenly, a green portal appeared on Iori's chest, swirling like a vortex. Ryugen-Yomi watched, curious as to what this phenomenon meant until something flew out of the mysterious portal. At the same time, Iori's Ryugen Ride Wear suit materialized over his body.

The Hero Spirit Armor of Robin Hood had a camouflage chestpiece with short green spaulders that were trimmed in yellow. The hood-like headpiece seemed simple, but also included a single accessory, a yellow feather on the left side.

Iori's eyes locked with the eyes of the Hero Spirit Armor. There was an unspoken understanding between them before he pushed down the Cutting Blade. The Lockseed was sliced open, with the core displaying a hawk's eye and the lid's backside depicting a green Sonic Arrow.

 **[HAI~! ROBIN HOOD ARMS! SEIGI NO ARROW! HA-HA-HA!]**

As the Hero Spirit Armor fell on top of Ryugen, his eyes flashed green as the hood-like headpiece combined with his helmet. Despite its rather simplistic design, Iori could feel its power, and it was formidable.

In a flash of green light, a weapon resembling the Sonic Arrow appeared in Ryugen's right hand. It was green instead of red and the tip resembled a hawk's head. This was the Robin Arrow.

Ryugen-Yomi smirked and brandished his Yomiyari haughtily. Ryugen narrowed his eyes as he aimed before he fired a shot at Ryugen-Yomi. Ryugen-Yomi deflected the shot with his Yomiyari before he charged at Ryugen. Ryugen continued to fire, repeatedly drawing on the bowstring to charge up and fire a rapid series of energy arrows at Ryugen-Yomi. However, each shot was effortlessly deflected.

 **CLANG!**

The Yomiyari came down, and sparks blasted off on contact, only Ryugen-Yomi missed his target. The Robin Arrow was in his way, raised by Ryugen to intercept the polearm. Ryugen gritted his teeth as the force of the blow traveled up to his arms and caused them to tingle uncomfortably. He continued to stand his ground and brace himself as he looked into Ryugen-Yomi's eyes.

" **The power of an outlaw. That must be your true inner self** ," Ryugen-Yomi commented.

"What do you mean?"

" **Deep down, you always wanted to be a rebel. You wanted to free yourself from the shackles of your old life so you could be free. You lived your whole life in a gilded cage. It was beautiful, but it was cold and unloving** ," Ryugen-Yomi explained.

Ryugen scowled, not wanting to have his memories dragged up. With a shout and a swing of his Robin Arrow, he sent Ryugen-Yomi skidding back.

" **Too bad that won't be enough** ," Ryugen-Yomi finished.

"I'll show you!" shouted Ryugen as he loaded the Robin Arrow with the Robin Hood Lockseed.

 **[LOCK ON! ROBIN HOOD CHARGE!]**

He took aim with the Robin Arrow, stretching the bowstring to its limit as his eyes narrowed. He then released the shot, sending an arrow of pure emerald energy flying towards his intended target. The arrow was fast, faster than a speeding bullet and more powerful to boot.

There was an explosion as the arrow hit its mark and Ryugen lowered his weapon. He had won. However, he still didn't let his guard down. He needed to confirm his victory.

As the smoke and fire subsided, Ryugen-Yomi was still standing. The finisher had failed as Ryugen-Yomi had summoned the Kiwi Gekirin and used them as shields to protect himself from the finisher.

" **You've yet to grasp the full meaning of that power you hold** ," Ryugen-Yomi spoke as he approached Ryugen." **Allow me to demonstrate how real power is meant to be used.** "

Ryugen-Yomi threw the Kiwi Gekirin and they flew towards Ryugen. Ryugen ducked under the flying circular blades and aimed with his Robin Arrow, only to be shot in the chest by Ryugen-Yomi's Budou Ryuhou. The Kiwi Gekirin sliced through the air before they collided with Ryugen's chest, sending him sprawling to the ground in pain.

The Kiwi Gekirin returned to Ryugen-Yomi before it vanished as the dark counterpart of Ryugen pointed the Budou Ryuhou at his downed opponent.

" **Doesn't this remind you of anything?** " Ryugen-Yomi asked tauntingly. " **Remember how you executed that imposter Ryuubi in cold blood? It was just like this. He was down for the count and you killed him when he couldn't even defend himself.** "

"He deserved to die," Ryugen retorted as he rose to his feet.

" **Oh, that we both agree. However, if you believe what you did was right, why is it that you have not told anyone?** " Ryugen-Yomi challenged.

"I..."

" **It's because you are ashamed. It's because you knew they would disapprove. Oh, they kill their opponents, but in the midst of a battle, that's something that can't be avoided. You, however, killed your opponent when he was no longer a threat. What have you become in this world?"**

Ryugen yelled as he lunged towards Ryugen-Yomi, swinging the Robin Arrow for a killing strike. His dark doppelganger parried with his Yomiyari before he aimed his Budou Ryuhou right in Ryugen's face, stopping him in his tracks.

" **Remember what it was like in school? The only way to obtain victory was to be better than anyone else. You had to compete for top grades, to be in the top class, to be at the top at archery. And yet, despite all those trophies, despite all the medals, despite all your accomplishments, the ones you wanted to impress didn't even care** ," Ryugen-Yomi said. " **It's a horrible feeling, to feel so unappreciated by your own parents, to feel like a waste of space in your own home, to feel that anything you did was just not good enough. Will** _ **never**_ **be good enough.** "

Ryugen gritted his teeth as Ryugen-Yomi spelled it out for him.

" **That is why you haven't told them. You don't want to be rejected and ignored anymore. You simply want them to continue to accept you, to care about you, and that is why you won't tell them. You're ashamed of yourself because you've become a murderer."**

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ryugen roared in denial as he swung at Ryugen-Yomi.

 **[HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI SQUASH!]**

Ryugen's blow was intercepted as Ryugen-Yomi fired his Budou Ryuhou. The blast sent the Robin Arrow flying out of Ryugen's hand before it collided with his chest, sending him tumbling to the ground. He came to a stop, sprawled on his back, and groaned as his armor flashed and vanished. The Robin Arrow also dropped to the ground next to him before vanishing into nothing. The Robin Hood Lockseed had also ejected from his SengokuDriver.

" **It is cold-blooded murder, and you know that** ," Ryugen-Yomi clarified. " **But do you really think you should be ashamed for exterminating a disgusting pest like that?** "

Iori blinked at that. A pest? Was that why it was so easy for him to take Nise's life? Was it because he just considered the man a pest, not even deemed human anymore?

" **Is that why you don't feel guilty? You're ashamed of what you did, but you don't feel guilty because to you he wasn't even human?** " Ryugen-Yomi asked curiously.

"He kidnapped Riri..." Iori started as he rose to his feet. "He blackmailed Shion. He took Touka's name and sword. He tried to hurt Aisha and Nagata. He did all that because of his ego because he wanted to be worshiped. He didn't care who he had to sacrifice for the sake of fame. A person like that doesn't deserve to live. I didn't just do it for myself. I did it as a favor for them."

" **Your new family** ," Ryugen-Yomi concluded.

"I won't fail them...I will protect them no matter what...I will become stronger even if I have to dirty my hands to do it," swore Iori.

" **And would you surrender your life to do so? And is your humanity something worth sacrificing for them as well?"**

"I would even sell my soul to the Devil as long as they'll be safe," Iori resolved.

" **So, you would embrace the darkness for them?"**

"Yes, I would!" Iori shouted. Suddenly, something popped out of his chest and it fell into his hand. It was another Lockseed like the Robin Hood Lockseed and it resembled a brown eyeball. Iori didn't question it. If it was like the Robin Hood Lockseed, then it was power.

"Let's see what this can do," Iori decided as he unlocked it.

 **[BILLY THE KID!]**

The Billy the Kid Hero Spirit Armor suddenly burst out of Ryugen-Yomi's chest, sending him staggering back. It resembled a brown leather duster with bandoliers crisscrossing the chest area and bull skulls on the shoulders. The headpiece resembles a Stetson with a black band across the middle.

" **What!?** " Ryugen-Yomi demanded.

"If you are indeed part of me as you so claimed, then this should work for me," declared Iori as he loaded the Lockseed. He then sliced the Lockseed open, revealing the image of a bullseye in the core and a pair of matching pistols on the lid's backside.

 **[LOCK ON! HAI~!** **BILLY THE KID ARMS! SHARPSHOOTING GUNSLINGER! BA-BA-BA-BANG!]**

" **This is unexpected** ," Ryugen-Yomi commented as Ryugen had adorned himself in the Hero Spirit Armor of Billy the Kid. Ryugen's visor flashed and turned red. Appearing in his hands was a pair of futuristic revolvers. They were called the Roguvolvers and they resembled his Budou Ryuhou but with cylindrical bullet chambers installed.

"Now, how about we finish this?" Ryugen decided as he pointed his Roguvolvers challengingly at Ryugen-Yomi.

" **Alright, if that's what you wish** ," Ryugen-Yomi accepted as he aimed his Budou Ryuhou. They pulled their triggers and fired furiously at each other. Standing his ground, Ryugen fired repeatedly at Ryugen-Yomi as the chambers of his Roguvolvers cycled rapidly.

Suddenly, a bullet collided with Ryugen-Yomi's gun-wielding hand, knocking the Budou Ryuhou out of his grip as a result. This left him defenseless as Ryugen continued to blast him with the Roguvolvers. Sparks burst from his armor with each shot as Ryugen mercilessly rained down punishment upon him.

Ryugen stopped and twirled his Roguvolvers before he tossed them into the air. He then swiped his right hand down, hitting the Cutting Blade only twice to activate the Au Lait finisher function.

 **[HAI~! BILLY THE KID AU LAIT!]**

Ryugen caught the Roguvolvers in his hands and aimed them at Ryugen-Yomi as a bullseye appeared on his dark doppelganger's chest. Energy gathered in front of the guns' muzzles before he pulled the triggers. The recoil was powerful as Ryugen's arms were thrown upwards. The red blasts of energy traveled in the air, swirling together before taking the shape of a giant bullet. It collided with Ryugen-Yomi like a speeding rocket before exploding. The resulting cloud of smoke was black and thick as it surrounded the area, nearly blinding Ryugen. He could barely see anything in front of him, but he was sure he had defeated Ryugen-Yomi.

However, he soon realized his own declaration of victory was a bit premature as he saw a purple flash which then collided painfully with his shoulder, knocking him back. The smoke cloud was violently dispersed, revealing Ryugen-Yomi with his Budou Ryuhou back in his hand and leveled at his light counterpart while he twirled the Yomiyari in his other hand. Smoke was emanating from his armor, indicating damage, but the Dark Rider was still standing.

"What...?" Ryugen could not comprehend the situation. That should've done Ryugen-Yomi in.

" **That almost got me** ," said Ryugen-Yomi as he began walking towards Ryugen. " **Too bad they don't give medals for 'almost'.** "

Ryugen fired his Roguvolvers but the bullets were deflected by the Yomiyari. Ryugen-Yomi then returned fire with his Budou Ryuhou, painfully disarming Ryugen. He then hit his Cutting Blade to initiate his own finisher.

 **[HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI SQUASH!]**

The Yomiyari began to shine as Ryugen-Yomi banished the Budou Ryuhou to take hold of his polearm in a two-handed grip. He then began to perform a series of slashes, striking Ryugen rapidly and repeatedly. Sparks exploded from Ryugen with each blow before a final thrust sent him tumbling.

Iori's armor vanished in a violent burst of light as he lay on the ground. He gritted his teeth to look up and see that Ryugen-Yomi was not yet finished. He raised the Yomiyari and swung it in an arc. A crescent blade of violet energy came surging towards Iori.

Defenseless, Iori could only wait for his own demise as the energy projectile sped towards him.

"Riri, Shion, goodbye..." he murmured.

There was an explosion as the energy blast hit and Ryugen-Yomi shouldered his Yomiyari.

" **It's done** ," concluded Ryugen-Yomi as he turned away. He paused before he could take a step away as he noticed something. " **Hm?** "

 **[ROBIN HOOD!] [BILLY THE KID!]**

The smoke cleared, revealing the two Spirit Armor as they hovered in front of Iori, shielding him. They then helped him back to his feet as he looked at them.

"Arigato," Iori said. The Robin Hood Spirit Armor and Billy the Kid Spirit Armor both nodded at him, acknowledging his gratitude.

" **So, you're a lot harder to kill** ," complimented Ryugen-Yomi. " **Guess I should try harder.** "

"You can _try_ ," dared Iori as he stood up and revealed a Genesis Core which he snapped onto his SengokuDriver before he loaded in the two Spirit Lockseeds. The Billy the Kid Lockseed went in the main Drive Bay while the Robin Hood Lockseed was placed in the Genesis Core.

 **[HAI~! BILLY THE KID ARMS! HAI~! ROBIN HOOD ARMS! TAMASHII FUSION! BILLY THE HOOD ARMS!]**

Combined, the two Spirit Arms became one and draped over Iori, forming his Ride Wear suit as he transformed into Ryugen. He was now clad in a combination of both Arms as he sported the Robin Hood Arms' chestplate, with the Billy the Kid Arms' leather duster as the bandoliers crisscrossed over his chest. The Stetson on his head was also accessorized with a yellow feather.

His visor flashed as it filled with color, becoming purple like his default Budou Arms. In a flash of light, he summoned his weapon. It was a bowgun that looked like a combination of the Sonic Arrow and Budou Ryuhou. It was called the Outlaw Bowgun.

This time, Ryugen was truly ready to take down Ryugen-Yomi.

"Let's settle this with one last move," Ryugen challenged.

" **Interesting. Alright then, one move** ," Ryugen-Yomi accepted.

 **[HAI~! BILLY THE KID/ROBIN HOOD SQUASH!]**

Ryugen pulled the Outlaw Bowgun's hammer which made the bow bend back to its maximum limit. Energy began to gather in front of the muzzle as he took aim. Holding the Outlaw Bowgun like a rifle, he leveled it and took aim before pulling the trigger.

 **[HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI AU LAIT!]**

Raising his Yomiyari in the sky, a bolt of dark lightning struck the unholy weapon. Ryugen-Yomi's eyes flashed before he brought the weapon down, crashing it upon the ground. A massive ball of energy swelled before it sped towards Ryugen, splitting the ground apart.

Ryugen's own shot burst forth, taking the shape of the Robin Hood Spirit Armor and Billy the Kid Spirit Armor. They then swirled together and fused into a massive arrow of red and green energy which smashed apart Ryugen-Yomi's attack. The massive sphere of dark energy burst violently into nothingness while Ryugen's attack kept going until it hit its mark. A huge hole was blasted straight through Ryugen-Yomi's chest.

"Yatta," Ryugen said quietly.

As Ryugen's dark doppelganger staggered on his feet, smoke rising from the hole in his body, he gave the young marksman a look of approval.

" **You are ready** ," Ryugen-Yomi conceded as his body turned into smoke which flowed into Ryugen's body, merging them back into one. Then, in motes of light, Iori's armor vanished. Well, not completely. The Robin Hood and Billy the Kid Hero Spirit Armor floated in front of him.

"We're outlaws. We live only by the rules we make for ourselves," Iori said before both Hero Spirit Armor vanished.

Iori later returned to the castle from his hunting trip. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by Riri and Kochu. Seeing them, smiling happily at him, glad to see him return, was a sharp contrast to the cold home he grew up in. But, even in the cold darkness, there was always a warm light. Back then, it was his brother. Here, it was his wife and stepdaughter.

He might just be walking a dark path, but as long as there was a speck of light at the end of the tunnel, he would be OK.

* * *

 **KRC:** Well, if you assumed I was just gonna give Ryugen Robin Hood, then you probably should've guessed that I might give him Billy the Kid. As this is simply a preview, the rules of canon don't apply. Also, I've been watching Redman online and they were just battle scenes with no plot. I did want to have at least some plot here, so there was a discussion about Iori's motivations and thinking.

* * *

 **Legendary Hero Lockseed Data**

 **Robin Hood Arms:** This Arms is based on Robin Hood, a legendary outlaw who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. However, history does not consider him a true historical figure, but Robin Hood is still considered a famous folk hero to this day. In Robin Hood Arms, Ryugen wields the Robin Arrow which is a variant of the Sonic Arrow design. He is capable of firing energy arrows in rapid succession from the Robin Arrow. In addition, the weapon is equipped with blades for melee combat. The Arms itself can be used to camouflage Ryugen, but this has yet to be seen at this time.

 **Robin Hood Charge:** _Robin Shot._ Ryugen charges up a single shot and fires an energy arrow that flies at blinding speed.

 **Billy the Kid Arms:** Based on the legendary gunman and outlaw of the Wild West, Billy the Kid Arms is another form that utilizes sharp-shooting skills, perfect for Ryugen's fighting style. The Roguvolver guns are also the ideal weapon for Ryugen who excels at marksmanship. He never misses a target with this form as he gains increased accuracy. Even his eyesight is sharpened and he can see far distances with this form. Strangely, this Arms emerged from Ryugen-Yomi and not Iori himself, but since Ryugen-Yomi and Iori are one and the same, this Arms works for him.

* _The name 'Roguvolver' is a combination of the words 'rogue' and 'revolver'. The 'rogu' part of the name sounds like 'roku' which means 'six' in Japanese, referring to the bullet chambers in revolver pistols, which carry a maximum of six bullets._

 **Au Lait:** _Outlaw Bullet._ Ryugen charges up the Roguvolvers and pulls the trigger as a bullseye appears on the target. Energy from the guns swirls together to form a massive bullet that blasts a hole straight through the target. It has a pretty strong recoil and anyone not wearing armor could break their wrists and shoulders.

 **Billy the Hood Arms:** A combination of the Robin Hood Arms and Billy the Kid Arms, combining aspects of both. Ryugen is augmented simultaneously by the power of both Arms, giving him more power and higher long-ranged combat capabilities. His signature Arms Weapon in this form is the Outlaw Bowgun.

 **Billy the Kid + Robin Hood Squash:** _Outlaw Arrow Burst_ is an attack that siphons power from both Spirit Lockseeds of Billy the Kid and Robin Hood. When it is fired, the energy takes the form of both Spirit Armor before they fuse together into a gigantic energy arrow.

* * *

 **Next Preview:**

 **[GOEMON!]**

"It takes a thief to catch a thief!"

 **[SHINOBI DOROBO! KABUKI SPECTACULAR!]**


	9. Kabuki Spectacular

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Spirits of Heroes**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

" **KABUKI SPECTACULAR: GOEMON"**

It was a beautiful night. The moon was out, the stars were twinkling...and Kenshin was bored out of his mind.

Kenshin yawned as he walked alongside Kayu, the two of them carrying lanterns as they patrolled the city.

"How long do we have to be out doing this?" Kenshin asked.

"Until we catch that thief," Kayu answered.

"That'll take forever..." Kenshin whined. "And I thought the city guards were doing something about this case." He saw a few of the city guards on patrol like them.

"They were, but the thief hasn't been caught, and the citizens are getting restless. Also, remember, we are being paid by Kosonsan-dono to do whatever she says," Kayu informed him.

"Someday, I wish we could just cancel that contract and go back to Touka Village. It would be nice to see Yue, Ei, Nenene and Ren-chan again."

"I miss my spars with Ren," agreed Kayu.

"And where's Hideyoshi while we're out here on patrol anyway?" Kenshin asked.

"He's busy plotting where the thief might strike next," Kayu reminded.

"Oh, right. Man, kinda wished he was here with us right now," Kenshin said.

Kayu silently agreed. The three of them made quite the team. While she initially didn't think much of Hideyoshi based on his appearance, but once she saw him handle himself in a fight as an Armored War God and experienced the way he handled strategy, she grew to respect him.

Kayu scanned her surroundings until she caught sight of a figure out of the corner of her eye.

"I mean Hideyoshi would take a long time to come up with a plan, but when he comes up with a plan you know it'll be a good one." Kenshin paused when Kayu tapped his shoulder. "What?"

"I see our thief." Kayu pointed to a roof and Kenshin saw the thief too. He was clad in black to blend in with the night, but Kenshin could still see him.

"And score! Come on, Miyabi! We got a thief to catch!"

* * *

The thief chuckled as he carried a huge sack on his back filled with everything he had stolen tonight. It was great! The guards were on high alert, and the citizens were afraid that he might strike their homes next. No matter how close the guards got to catching him, he always managed to give them the slip. This was the most fun he had in a long time.

"Those stupid guards can't catch me!" he chittered as he made his escape. He was headed towards his hideout so he could store his loot and rest until the next night to strike.

Suddenly, someone stood in his path. He wore black armor and wielded a spear. The yellow visor glowed at night as the black-armored warrior pointed his spear threateningly at the thief.

This was Armored War God of the Ultimate Cutter, Kurokage.

"Not so fast, buddy!" shouted Kurokage. The thief came to a stop and grinned before he turned to flee, only for Kayu to stand in his way too. She had her Kongo Explosive Axe leveled at him.

The thief was now trapped between the two former To Faction generals.

"Nowhere to run, thief," Kayu said.

The thief looked back and forth at Kurokage and Kayu. He cried dramatically, "Oh, I've been caught! What will I do?"

"You can drop all that loot and come with us," Kurokage commanded.

"Hm...Let me think about that." The thief tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Nah! I don't think so! _Jujin Jashin Hen!_ "

Kurokage's eyes widened as he recognized the technique. "Rinrinshi!"

The Rinki blasted outwards and nearly knocked both Kurokage and Kayu off the rooftop. When the energy ebbed, the Rinrinshi thief was revealed in his true Beastman form. He still wore a black garb like a thief, but now he had spiked knuckles and a rat's face on his chest. He wore a white mask with slit eyes. Whiskers were drawn on the mask and he had big round ears on his head. Wrapped around his waist was a rope that he wore like a belt and he was still carrying his sack of loot.

"Catch me if you can!" the Rat Rinrinshi taunted before he ran straight towards Kurokage. Kurokage thrust his weapon forward, but the Rat Rinrinshi vaulted over the weapon before he bounced off Kurokage's head to land on another rooftop. The Rat Rinrinshi took off into the night, taunting his pursuers. "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

"After him!" Kurokage and Kayu shouted simultaneously as they gave chase.

The Rat Rinrinshi laughed as he led Kurokage and Kayu on a merry little chase. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop as they did the same, attempting to close the distance between them. Turning around in the middle of a jump, the Rat Rinrinshi threw marbles in Kurokage's path.

The black Armored War God slipped on the marbles and screamed as he fell off the roof and landed on the ground below.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 **THUD!**

"Kenshin!" Kayu shouted.

"I'm fine! This mud broke my fall!" Kurokage told her.

"Mud? But it hasn't rained for days!"

"Then what did I land on...? Aw, shit!"

"Come on, we need to go after him! He's getting away!"

"Alright, that's it! Now I'm mad! This means war!" Climbing out of the cart that was filled with 'mud', Kurokage pulled out a Lockseed which looked like a yellow eyeball. It had the word GOEMON written along its border. "It takes a thief to catch a thief!"

 **[GOEMON!]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kayu managed to catch up to the Rat Rinrinshi who seemed to be waiting for her.

"Do you really think a woman like you can take on a monster like me?" the Rat Rinrinshi challenged as he produced a pair of daggers.

"Let's find out!" Kayu shot back as she engaged the Rat Rinrinshi in battle. Sparks flew off their weapons as they fought.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" the Rat Rinrinshi laughed as he deflected her weapon with his own. He then jumped and spun around, lashing out at Kayu with his 'belt'.

It turned out that it was not a belt at all, but his own tail. Kayu was hit in the face and sent falling off the roof. The Rat Rinrinshi looked down to watch her crash.

But she did not crash as she was suddenly saved by a figure who leaped up to catch her. The figure landed on the rooftop, facing the Rat Rinrinshi as he set Kayu down on her feet.

"What's this!?" the Rat Rinrinshi demanded.

"This is..." Kurokage started.

 **[SOIYA! GOEMON ARMS! SHINOBI DOROBO! KABUKI SPECTACULAR!]**

Kurokage looked down at his belt in annoyance. "Really? A delayed jingle? Whatever." The Lockseed's core looked like a gold coin while the lid's backside depicted a katana sword.

The Goemon Arms resembled the Jimber Arms used by other Armored War Gods but decorated with gold and silver coins. It also had a white rope tied around the shoulders and to the back to form a figure-8. The helmet's headpiece sported a mane of wild black hair and the yellow visor was decorated with black kabuki markings.

Kurokage shook his head and produced his weapon. It was a katana with a tsuba guard that looked like a huge gold coin. The blade was silver with a red edge. He was holding it in a reverse grip as he crouched down, his left palm opened up in front of him.

"Ah, _san~jou!_ " Kurokage declared as he struck a kabuki pose with the Go-Saber.

"Try and catch me, fools!" the Rat Rinrinshi taunted as he threw something in front of them. It exploded and spread smoke all around them.

"Damn, a smoke bomb!" shouted Kurokage as he and Kayu stepped out of the smokescreen. "Damn it, where is he!?"

"He's over there!" Kayu pointed at a nearby rooftop but then her eyes widened in surprise as an identical figure stood upon another. "Wait, he's over there too!" Even more, the Rat Rinrinshi duplicates appeared on the rooftops around them as Kurokage and Kayu whirled around to spot them all. "He's _everywhere_!"

"Catch me if you can, morons!" taunted the Rat Rinrinshi as his voice came from all around them. The Rat Rinrinshi army then leaped away to escape.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Kurokage demanded.

"Hey, look down there." Kayu pointed to the ground and Kurokage saw that it was Hideyoshi.

"Hey, buddy! Out for a nighttime jog?" joked Kurokage.

"I figured it out!" Hideyoshi shouted as he caught up to them. "I figured out how the thief was able to rob all those places at once!"

"Clones," Kurokage concluded.

"Wait, how did you know?" Hideyoshi blinked.

"Because our target is escaping and we can't tell who's the real one! Now, get in gear and help us catch them!"

"Ah, OK!" nodded Hideyoshi as he strapped on his SengokuDriver and transformed.

 **[COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!]**

Kayu and Kurokage jumped to the ground and landed in front of Gridon.

"Good thing you're here, Hideyoshi. Now we stand a better chance at catching that thief," said Kayu.

"But the real one's probably gotten away by now!" Kurokage shouted in frustration.

"Not necessarily," argued Gridon. "He's taunting us, so he's probably still around to watch us scratch our heads while trying to figure out how to catch him."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not. Call it a hunch. Now, let's think. Where has the thief not struck yet?" Gridon asked.

Suddenly, they came to the same conclusion, "KOSONSAN'S MANOR!"

"Let's go!" Kayu prompted and the trio turned to run back to Kosonsan's home to save her property.

* * *

The Rat Rinrinshi and his clones were gathered in front of Kosonsan's estate. This was the only place he hadn't hit yet, but that would soon change.

"Come on, boys! It's looting time!" the Rat Rinrinshi ordered his clones.

"Not so fast, assholes!"

 **[COME ON! DONGURI SPARKING!]**

Spinning like a top, Gridon plowed through the army of Rat Rinrinshi clones, causing them to explode. The Rat Rinrinshi avoided the attack as he dodged Gridon while his clones were wiped out by the spinning acorn Rider. Once Gridon was done, he staggered in a daze. He really hated spinning attacks.

Kurokage and Kayu caught up to their friend and faced the Rat Rinrinshi.

"You again!?" yelled the Rat Rinrinshi.

"Yeah, us again!" Kurokage confirmed. "Now it's time we finished our little dance!"

"Heh! Take this!" the Rat Rinrinshi yelled as he threw his daggers at Kurokage, but the Rider deflected them with the Go-Saber. The Rat Rinrinshi produced another pair and threw them, followed by another and another. He threw the daggers over and over at Kurokage, but he managed to deflect them as he advanced on his opponent. He then slashed at the Rat Rinrinshi, causing him to stagger.

Seeing he stood no chance against Kurokage, the Rat Rinrinshi leaped away to escape.

"I won't let you get away!" Kurokage shouted as he took off after the Rat Rinrinshi. The Rat Rinrinshi saw Kurokage was coming closer and tried to get as far away as he could, but Kurokage crossed the distance and slashed the Rat Rinrinshi. However, his blade ended up cutting through the fabric of the Rat Rinrinshi's sack, spilling its contents.

"MY LOOT!" the Rat Rinrinshi shouted.

 **POW!**

"MY FIST!" Kurokage shouted in return as he punched the Rat Rinrinshi in the face, sending him plummeting to the ground below. Kurokage landed on his feet and rolled his neck dramatically.

"You bastard!" the Rat Rinrinshi yelled as he flipped back to his feet and produced a sword of his own. "Do you know how much work you ruined for me!?"

"Don't care!" Kurokage shouted. "So, you gonna go down quietly?"

"Oh no! Tonight I'm not going to return empty handed! I'm going to kill you, and claim that belt of yours as my trophy!"

With his declaration made, the Rat Rinrinshi charged at Kurokage. Their blades connected and sparks flew on impact. The Rat Rinrinshi pulled back and landed a kick into Kurokage's midsection. He then proceeded to land a series of kicks that knocked Kurokage backward. He then jumped and lashed out with his tail, striking Kurokage across the face.

Kurokage shook his head to shake off the cobwebs and glared at his opponent. Meanwhile, Kayu managed to catch up to them and saw the showdown. She hung back. This was Kurokage's fight and he would finish it himself.

Gridon caught up with her and watched as well.

 **[SOIYA! GOEMON SQUASH!]**

"Take this!" shouted Kurokage as he spreads his arms to both sides. The coins which decorated his armor then shot out like bullets at the Rat Rinrinshi. He was struck painfully by the shining round projectiles as he was hit rapidly by the endless onslaught. He tried to get away but he was blasted right off his feet and to the ground. The coins scattered all over the ground around the Rat Rinrinshi as he struggled back to his feet.

Growling in anger, the Rat Rinrinshi performed a technique to create his clones to swarm Kurokage. Seeing himself surrounded, Kurokage flicked his wrist and hit the Cutting Blade twice to activate his second attack.

 **[SOIYA! GOEMON AU LAIT!]**

The Rat Rinrinshi and his clones lunged at Kurokage, only to be hit by fireworks which shot out of nowhere. The clones were destroyed in balls of fire which erupted all around. In fact, the 'fireworks' came from Kurokage as they formed behind him in a circle. He fired them like missiles. The Rat Rinrinshi screamed as he was bombarded by the explosive fireworks while his clones were obliterated.

"Damn you...!" the Rat Rinrinshi yelled as he slashed Kurokage across the chest. He slashed Kurokage repeatedly until his strike was parried and sparks scraped off their weapons. Kurokage looked his opponent in the eye and said one line.

"Let's finish this!" Kurokage shouted as he broke away from the Rat Rinrinshi before he slashed his opponent across the chest.

 **[SOIYA! GOEMON SPARKING!]**

The Go-Saber charged up with energy as Kurokage's visor flashed. He then made clones of himself, with two on either side, totaling five of himself.

"ATTACK!" Kurokage shouted as he and his duplicates charged.

"Ichi!"

"Ni!"

"San!"

"Yon!"

The clones landed a slash each before they dispersed. The Rat Rinrinshi had four huge gashes on his body as a result. This left only the real Kurokage to land his strike.

"Go...SLASH!"

The strike landed and the Rat Rinrinshi screamed as he exploded, turning into dust as a result.

Shouldering his Go-Saber, fireworks suddenly shot into the air and exploded in the night's sky.

"Where did the fireworks come from?" Gridon wondered.

Performing a kabuki pose, shouldering an umbrella which appeared mysteriously in his hand, Kurokage declared, "What a beautiful sight as justice is served!"

The fireworks shot into the sky and exploded.

"He's not going to let us hear the end of this," Gridon realized.

* * *

 **Legendary Hero Lockseed Data**

 **Goemon Arms:** An Arms derived from the legendary Japanese thief Ishikawa Goemon, he was Japan's version of Robin Hood who stole from the rich to give to the poor, before he was caught and executed. However, his exploits are still told in kabuki plays to this day. In Goemon Arms, Kurokage gains an increase in speed and agility. He also gains the following attacks as part of his arsenal, as well as a special katana called the Go-Saber.

So far, Kurokage has demonstrated three different finishers for the Goemon Arms:

 **Squash:** _Cash Bomb_. The coins which decorated his Arms Armor shoot at the target like bullets bombarding them with coins. These coins later scatter on the ground. The ammo is limited.

 **Au Lait:** _Fireworks Carnival_. Kurokage shoots fireworks like missiles at his target.

 **Sparking:** _Go-Slash_. Kurokage produces four clones and they each land a slash with Kurokage landing the finishing blow.

* * *

 **KRC:** And so the last piece for the second set of the Hero Lockseed Saga. Well, I picked Goemon for Kenshin mainly because the black Armored War God is a bit of a renegade himself. He only follows his gut instinct and does what he wants. Being his friend can be a bit mental and emotional challenge, but it pays off since Kenshin is loyal. Anyway, please stay tuned for **Set 3** as we show off more Hero Spirit Armor.


	10. Trinity of Change

**KRC:** In order to get these out quickly, this third set will have three Hero Spirits debuting in order to duke it out in a battle royale kind of way. It's a bit different and may seem rush, but that's just the new change I'm making for this set. I was inspired by the **Kamen Rider Genm** spin-off which showed the Legend Rider Gashats together in one chapter, then the Pac Adventure, Xevious and Famista Gashats in a single chapter too. It seems that a lot can be done in that short amount of time.

* * *

 **We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Spirits of Heroes**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

" **TRINITY OF CHANGE: GRIMM, RYOMA & HIMIKO"**

"And so Hansel and Gretel pushed the mean old witch into the fire. They watched her burn and scream in agony before they ran away all the way home. The End," Ichiro finished the tale.

Ichiro was entertaining the barbarian children with stories. His favorites were still the stories written by the Brothers Grimm.

The children of the barbarian village applauded as he finished his tale. Sitting at the very front were Mokaku and her three friends.

"That was a good story, Onii-sama!"

"Yeah, what a mean witch!"

"But her house sounds tasty!"

Ichiro laughed and agreed. "Yeah, a house made of tasty treats does sound amazing, but you gotta be careful. Bad people can use treats like that to lure kids like you away from your families. So, remember to be careful of strangers."

"That is indeed sound advice, Ichiro-san," Sadako said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Sadako!" Ichiro yelled as he saw her.

"No warm welcome for me?" Sadako asked innocently.

"The last time you were here, you were trying to kill my brother's wife!"

"That bitch stole him from me! He's just too blind to see it and so are you!" Sadako snapped angrily.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ichiro demanded.

Sadako strapped on a GenesisDriver.

"I'm just here to leave a message," she told him. "Would you be so kind as to help me with that?"

 _ **[LEMON ENERGY!]**_

"Kids, go and get someplace safe," Ichiro urged the kids to run.

"Onii-sama," spoke Mokaku. "Kick her butt."

"Yeah, kick her butt!" Mokaku's trio added.

Ichiro smiled as he put on his own GenesisDriver.

 _ **[SUIKA ENERGY!]**_

The two transformed into their Rider alter-egos. Sadako's new form sported the same Ride Wear suit, but the armor was the one used by Duke and Baron before.

 _ **[LEMON ENERGY ARMS!]**_

 _ **[SUIKA ENERGY ARMS!]**_

The two rushed at each other as soon as they transformed and their Sonic Arrows met violently. Sparks flew and the sound of metal clashing rang through the air.

Chulainn then dragged Duchess-Shin away so that nobody would be caught in the crossfire. The forest would become their battleground.

Once Chulainn managed to drag Duchess-Shin out of the village, the real fight began. However, the Armored War God of the Wilds soon found himself overpowered by Duchess-Shin's phenomenal strength. Each strike she landed caused intense pain and as he tried to counter her, she had a follow-up ready.

Duchess-Shin sent Chulainn tumbling with a slash. He came to a stop at the base of a tree.

"Is that really all you got?" Duchess-Shin asked, bored.

Chulainn picked himself up. Duchess-Shin was strong, way stronger than he was. But he had a game changer in his pocket.

Now was the time to use it.

The item was an emerald Lockseed and once Chulainn held it, he unlocked it.

 **[GRIMM!]**

The Grimm Spirit Armor burst right out of Chulainn's chest. Duchess-Shin was caught by surprise before it slammed into her, knocking her down and stunning her.

Chulainn loaded the Hero Spirit Lockseed into his GenesisDriver.

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

And he pushed the Seaboll Compressor, splitting open the Grimm Lockseed. The core image displayed a pair of fairy wings while the lid's backside showed a writing quill. The Grimm Spirit Armor glided towards Chulainn as the Suika Energy Arms Armor vanished. It then dropped down, draping itself over him to become his new armor.

 _ **[SPIRIT! GRIMM ARMS! FIGHTING PEN, MIGHTY SWORD!]**_

The torso armor was in a deep shade of green that was trimmed in white. The chestplate resembled two sheets of paper that were placed side by side, like an open book. Black lines were drawn across the chestplate. On his shoulders were silver spearheads that resembled oversized pen nibs. The headpiece sported a pair of metallic wolf ears. Finally, held in his right hand was a dagger that resembled a quill.

"Let's end your story right here," declared Chulainn as he brandished the Grimm Dagger.

Duchess-Shin screamed as she rushed towards Chulainn to cut him down. Chulainn's visor flashed as he willed the spearheads on his shoulders to shoot towards Duchess-Shin. The spearheads were connected to his shoulders by cables which he could control at will.

Seeing the spearheads coming, Duchess-Shin used her Sonic Arrow to deflect them as they attacked. The spearheads continued their assault as Duchess-Shin desperately tried to keep them away from her.

"Back! Get the hell away from me!" she shouted.

Seeing as she was distracted, Chulainn decided to not hold back.

"You won't be bothering Iori anymore!" shouted Chulainn.

 _ **[GRIMM SQUASH!]**_

Quickly, Chulainn used the Grimm Dagger to 'draw' arrows made of light. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the array of arrows flying at his target, striking Duchess-Shin violently as the shots exploded with each impact.

A massive explosion enveloped Duchess-Shin.

Chulainn's spearheads returned to his shoulders. He turned his back to the cloud of smoke.

He really shouldn't have.

He should've checked to see if Sadako truly was defeated.

 _ **[SPIRIT! RYOMA ARMS! DRAGON OF RE-REVO-REVOLUTION! CAN'T STOP THE E-EVO-EVOLUTION!]**_

"Huh!?" Chulainn turned as he heard the announcement then watched as a glowing blue figure jumped into the air.

 _ **[RYOMA SQUASH!]**_

Blue energy in the shape of a dragon's head took form around Duchess-Shin's foot as she performed a flying kick. Chulainn was caught by surprise and froze. This allowed Duchess-Shin to strike him down with her kick.

Chulainn went flying and crashed violently to the ground. His armor flashed and vanished as the Grimm Lockseed popped out of his GenesisDriver.

"Ugh!" Ichiro grunted as he lay face down and in pain.

Duchess-Shin touched down and Ichiro got a good look at her in her new armor.

The chestplate was black with a blue dragon's face drawn on it. The armor also included a trenchcoat covered in blue and white scales. The headpiece included a pair of dragon horns. Broad shoulder pads were mounted on her, but they did not hinder her movements.

The Lockseed's core image was a blue dragon's face while the lid's backside depicted sword and gun crossed together.

"You should never turn your back on your opponent until you're sure they're dead," Duchess-Shin advised.

"How...?"

"Oh, are you referring to this outfit?" Duchess-Shin asked as she gave him a twirl to show off her new armor. "You're not the only one who connected to their past life."

"Damn it..."

"Well, I had fun but now it's time we finished this."

Duchess-Shin aimed her Sonic Arrow at Ichiro. He tried to get back up, but his injuries prevented him as pain shot throughout his body, forcing him to the ground.

"Goodbye, Ichiro-san. I'll tell Iori-san you gave it your all until the end."

Duchess-Shin aimed her Sonic Arrow and stretched the bow string. She then released it, sending a lethal energy arrow towards Ichiro.

Suddenly, a portal opened in the arrow's path, saving Ichiro's life.

"What!?" Duchess-Shin exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Idunn jumped out of the same portal and bashed her shield into Duchess-Shin, sending her reeling backward.

Idunn landed on her feet as the portal closed and she looked over to Ichiro to see how he was.

"Oda-san?" Ichiro asked, shocked to see Idunn here.

"I was passing through when I heard a commotion," Idunn stated. "Anyway, you should get some distance and let a woman show you how it's done."

Ichiro could've been insulted for that shot about his masculinity, but he was in no condition to fight Duchess-Shin right now. He pushed himself back up to his feet and dragged himself away.

"Hey, you're not getting away!" Duchess-Shin went to chase after Ichiro, but Idunn stood in her way.

"You're fighting me right now," Idunn said to her with a mocking tone.

"Get out of my way, you bitch!" Duchess-Shin swung at her, but Idunn had just unlocked her pink eyeball Lockseed.

 **[HIMIKO!]**

The Himiko Spirit Armor materialized as it burst out of Idunn's chest, slamming into Duchess-Shin to drive her back.

The Himiko Spirit Armor was a pink longcoat with golden pauldrons that extended from the heart-shaped chest. The heart had a golden eye in the center which shone brightly. The hood-like headpiece also had a golden ornament on top to act as the crest, four curved prongs with the two inner prongs being shorter than the outer prongs.

Idunn switched Lockseeds, loading the Himiko Lockseed and locking it in. Once it was secure, she hit the Cutting Blade.

The Himiko Lockseed split open, revealing a sparkling pink core and a crystal ball on the lid's backside image.

 **[LOCK ON! COME ON! HIMIKO ARMS! EMPRESS OF YAMATAI! THE ALL SEEING EYE!]**

The Himiko Spirit Armor draped over Idunn's Ride Wear suit as soon as the Ringo Arms Armor vanished. Her body shone with a pink light as her visor lit up with the same color.

Idunn put her palms together as a pink cloud of sparkling energy surrounded her hands.

"Now, it's time to punish you," Idunn declared as she spread the sparkling pink energy around them.

Duchess-Shin stood in confusion as the entire forest was replaced by a sparkling pink void. She also spotted Idunn coming at her, twirling in the air with her right arm outstretched.

"I'll teach you to interfere!" Duchess-Shin fired her Sonic Arrow but Idunn easily deflected the arrow with a smack. Duchess-Shin continued to fire, but all her shots were deflected as Idunn easily smacked them aside. This angered the heiress and she jumped up to meet with Idunn in the air.

 _ **[RYOMA SPARKING!]**_

"TAKE THIS!" Duchess-Shin screamed as she swung her Sonic Arrow, sending an energy dragon roaring towards Idunn.

Idunn had a counter ready for the attack.

 **[COME ON! HIMIKO SPARKING!]**

Idunn waved her arms in a circular manner before putting both her hands forward. She literally caught Duchess-Shin's attack in her hands.

"WHAT!?" Duchess-Shin shrieked.

"Here, you can have it back," Idunn said as she threw the attack back. Duchess-Shin was hit and the explosion sent her flying.

In a flash, Duchess-Shin's armor vanished as she collapsed to the ground. The sparkling field around them vanished and they were once again back in the forest.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Sadako picked up her Ryoma Lockseed and limped away.

Idunn allowed her to flee. There was no reason for her to go after her.

* * *

 **Legendary Hero Lockseed Data**

 **BROTHERS GRIMM**

 **Grimm Arms:** This Arms form is based on the Brothers Grimm, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. They were famous for writing and compiling folk tales which would be known as 'Grimms' Fairy Tales'. The Grimm Arms possesses two sets of weapons. The Grimm Dagger is the main weapon. Resembling a writing quill, the dagger can be used as a short-range slashing weapon or can be used to draw energy arrows to attack his opponents. In addition, the spearheads on the shoulders can be launched as mid-range weapons. The cables which connect the spearheads to the shoulders allow the wielder to manipulate them at will. The cables can also be used to bind enemy targets.

 **Squash:** _Grimm Arrow Rain._ Chulainn draws energy arrows with his Grimm Dagger and sends them to overwhelm and defeat his opponent.

 **RYOMA**

 **Ryoma Arms:** This Arms form is based on Sakamoto Ryoma who was known for overthrowing the Tokugawa shogunate. Not much is known about what this form is truly capable of, but it can be theorized that Duchess-Shin's strength stats, speed stats, and jumping height have been given a significant boost. As Duchess-Shin was using the GenesisDriver, she still has access to her Sonic Arrow. Aesthetically, this Arms uses dragons as part of its motif.

 **Squash:** _Ryoma Kick._ A flying kick with devastating power behind it. Energy in the shape of a roaring dragon's head coats her foot.

 **Sparking:** _Ryoma Slash._ Duchess-Shin throws a charged up energy dragon attack with her Sonic Arrow.

 **HIMIKO**

 **Himiko Arms:** This Arms form is based on the clairvoyant Shaman Queen Himiko of Yamtaikoku in Ancient Wa (Japan). She is said to be able to see the future. While wearing the Himiko Arms, Idunn is capable of altering the battlefield, putting herself and her opponent in a sparkling pink energy field. This same sparkling pink energy can be used by Idunn for offensive as well as defensive purposes.

 **Sparking:** _Sparkling Reflection._ Idunn coats her hands in sparkling pink energy. This allows her to catch her opponent's attacks and send them back with five-times the original power.

* * *

 **KRC:** Well, this was an interesting little short. While it had a lot happening at the same time I'd like to say that it was a good decision to have them all come together. So, we have **Duchess-Shin Ryoma,** **Chulainn Grimm** & **Idunn Himiko** together. It was actually fun to have Ichiro fight Sadako, and also add in Karasu when Sadako had the upper hand. Not a lot could be shown off since I wanted to keep this chapter short, but I showed enough to make it a little interesting to read. Now, this isn't canon, so it won't have a lot of influence on the main story. I hope I could, but sometimes you can't have everything you want to put in the story. So, these little non-canon side stories are the best I can do to show these forms off.


	11. Trinity of Power

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Spirits of Heroes**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

" **TRINITY OF POWER: SANZO, TUTANKHAMUN AND HOUDINI"**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today I wish to shock and amaze you with daring feats of magic and illusion! Tonight I will dare to perform a feat that many of you will think is impossible, dangerous, and downright insane! Tonight I will attempt to cheat death!"

That was Fuyu as he stood on stage. As part of the performance troupe, Fuyu would perform either acrobatic feats or just play a role. Tonight he wanted to do some magic and he was allowed by their boss Taishiji.

"Assisting me for this trick will be my brother, Natsu!" Fuyu introduced his brother as he came on stage.

"Hey there!" Natsu waved.

"Now, my brother will now enter this box!" said Fuyu as he pulled off the sheet, revealing a box that was big enough for Natsu. Fuyu lifted up the lid and Natsu stepped into the box. Natsu knelt inside the box and Fuyu closed it. He then locked the box.

"Now, my brother is locked in the box! There is no way he can get out!" Fuyu said to the audience. He then walked over to a table which had several swords laid out on its surface. "Now, I will skewer the box with these swords!"

The audience gasped as Fuyu approached the box with the sword. He paused dramatically.

 **[BLOOD ZAKURO CHARGE!]**

A blood red energy arrow shot the box and it exploded. The force of the explosion knocked Fuyu to the floor. The audience cried out in shock and fear.

Fuyu's eyes widened as he saw the box reduced to smoldering pieces before he turned to the source of the energy arrow.

"Abracadabra. I made your brother disappear," said Saver as he appeared on stage.

"You!" Fuyu yelled as he stood up. "How dare you come and ruin my show!"

"Meh, I was bored," Saver shrugged as he brandished his Blood Daidaimaru. "How about we give these people a real show."

 **[HOUDINI!]**

Fuyu just unlocked a blue Lockseed that resembled an eyeball and glared at Saver.

The Houdini Spirit Armor burst out of Fuyu's chest before it hovered next to him. It resembled a blue vest with silver trim. On the front was a white chestplate with the symbols of the four suits of playing cards: Red Heart, Black Spade, Black Club and Red Diamond. Hanging from the back was a cape. The front of the hood-like headpiece seemed to dip over the blue eyes a bit.

"Now, let's show them some _real_ magic," announced Fuyu as he loaded the Lockseed into his SengokuDriver before he hit the Cutting Blade.

The Lockseed split open, revealing chains running across the core image. The lid's backside revealed playing cards, confetti, and streamers.

 **[LOCK ON! SOIYA! HOUDINI ARMS! THE MAGICAL WORDS! AMAZING MAGICIAN!]**

Fuyu's Ride Wear suit formed, transforming him into Kamuro as the Houdini Spirit Armor draped itself over him.

"Now, this should be fun," said Saver as he rushed towards Kamuro. Saver slashed at Kamuro, but he suddenly disappeared as he exploded into confetti, streamers and playing cards. "Huh?"

The playing cards floated in the air before they spun and flew towards Saver. They flew around and slashed Saver repeatedly as he swung his sword wildly to take them down.

Suddenly, chains lashed out towards Saver and wrapped around him before lifting him in the air. He struggled in his bindings as he looked up to see Kamuro flying in the air. His cape had morphed into a pair of bird-like wings, giving him the appearance of an angel.

"Now, time to make you disappear!" declared Kamuro.

"Alright!" Saver said before he vanished. " _Alakazam!_ "

The chains became slack as they no longer held anything. Kamuro was shocked and confused and then shocked again when Saver suddenly appeared above him and slashed him in the back. Kamuro was slashed once more, and his wings were damaged by the strike. Saver struck again, sending Kamuro crashing into the stage from the air.

Saver touched down gently as Kamuro climbed out of the hole in the stage. The audience was still watching, unable to look away or run. This was a show they could not afford to miss.

"Looks like you can't do much without your brother," mocked Saver. "Too bad, so sad."

As Saver approached Kamuro to continue their fight, a shout from behind stopped him.

"Hey, asshole!"

 **[COME ON! TUTANKHAMUN ARMS!]**

Mars appeared as he walked on stage in his Tutankhamun Arms Armor. It resembled a teal vest with a pair of golden arms crossed over the chest to act as armor. His headpiece also resembled a pharaoh's royal headdress, decorated with teal and gold stripes.

His teal Tutankhamun Lockseed was split open, revealing its core image which was an inverted pyramid with the Eye of Horus on it and a sickle on the lid's backside.

Held against his shoulder was a scythe with the shaft topped by a cobra head and a curved blade hanging out of the cobra's gaping jaw.

 **[THE SACRED KING ASCENDS, THE PYRAMID RISES!]**

"Hey, leave my little brother alone," demanded Mars.

"I see. So you've also found the dormant spirit that lies without your soul," said Saver as he studied Mars' Tutankhamun Arms. "I guess if everyone's showing theirs, then I might as well show off mine."

"Huh?" Kamuro and Mars responded.

 **[SANZO!]**

Saver smirked as he loaded the Sanzo Spirit Lockseed into his SengokuDriver. His Blood Zakuro Arms Armor vanished before he hit the Cutting Blade.

 **[LOCK ON!]**

The Lockseed split open, revealing a core image depicting a swastika and the lid's backside held the image of Holy Scriptures.

 **[HA! SANZO ARMS! GOKU, HAKKAI, GOJYO! SAIYUKI!]**

Saver's Hero Spirit Armor was white with a gold chestplate resembling a dragon's face. An open scroll was draped over his shoulders. Mounted on his right shoulder was a metal monkey head as a metal pig head was on his left shoulder. A kappa's head was mounted on his back along with a large golden hoop with a sharp edge, a chakram. Attached to his helmet, his headpiece sported a gold crown.

"I look the part of a Heavenly Messenger this way, don't I?" Saver taunted as he spread his arms to both sides.

Mars yelled as he rushed at Saver, swinging his Cobra Scythe. Saver quickly detached the Holy Chakram from his back and used it to block Mars' attack. He sensed Kamuro coming to attack him and shoved Mars aside before he turned and slashed Kamuro across the chest, sending him reeling.

The Fuma Brothers teamed up against Saver, delivering blows and strikes, but Saver easily defended himself with his Holy Chakram.

Spinning in a circle, he slashed both the Apple Riders across the chest, sending them sprawling across the floor.

"Ugh!" both Mars and Kamuro cried out as they were knocked down.

"And you both are supposed to be his juniors? How embarrassing," Saver remarked tauntingly. "Maybe I should pay Zangetsu a visit. Unlike you, he's sure to give me a better challenge."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Mars snapped as he got up and charged towards Saver with his Cobra Scythe. The blade cut right through Saver.

Actually, it simply passed through him as if he were a ghost.

"Huh!?" Mars stumbled before he received a punch in the face, sending him backpedaling. Saver threw another punch before slashing Mars with his Holy Chakram.

"You know, if you're going to be fighting with a gardening tool, maybe I should do the same thing," commented Saver as a glow enveloped his Holy Chakram. The pig mask representing Cho Hakkai snorted as the Holy Chakram transmuted into a rake.

This was the Nine-Tooth Rake, the signature weapon of Cho Hakkai.

Smiling, Saver swung at Mars who raised his Cobra Scythe to block the rake. Saver pulled back and spun, swiping Mars across the chest and sending him reeling by the strike as the spikes ripped sparks off his armor. An additional strike followed as Saver dug the spikes into Mars' chest, causing him to grunt in pain.

Saver withdrew his rake as Mars staggered back.

"Ugh, you son of a bitch!" Mars snapped.

"Maybe I should just put you out of your misery," Saver commented.

 **[COME ON! TUTANKHAMUN SQUASH!]**

 **[HA! SANZO SQUASH!]**

Energy flowed into their weapons, crackling like electricity. Mars and Saver roared as they swung and their weapons met in a violent clash. Explosions erupted from the connected weapons before their wielders were thrown back. Mars landed on his back while Saver staggered slightly on his feet.

Suddenly, chains shot out and wrapped around Saver from behind.

"Gotcha!" Kamuro declared.

"Again with the chains," Saver said in exasperation.

 **[COME ON! TUTANKHAMUN AU LAIT!]**

"You can just go to Hell like I told you!" Mars snapped as energy gathered in the blade of the Cobra Scythe. He swung and threw an energy pyramid at Saver.

The energy pyramid exploded and sent Saver flying towards Kamuro.

 **[SOIYA! HOUDINI SQUASH!]**

"Now, time for you to disappear!"

Kamuro raised his right leg and landed a straight kick into Saver. The resulting attack caused an explosion on impact.

The smoke cleared, and Saver was nowhere to be seen.

Kamuro retracted his chains as Mars shouldered his Cobra Scythe. The Fuma Brothers turned to the still present audience and bowed.

The audience cheered, hollering and applauding loudly at the epic performance. Meanwhile, standing among the audience was Saver in his civilian form. He rolled his eyes as he walked away, unnoticed.

"Enjoy this while it lasts. Next time, I'll get you both."

A cloud formed under his feet and he flew away on it to parts unknown.

* * *

 **Legendary Hero Lockseed Data**

 **HOUDINI**

 **Houdini Arms:** A Hero Spirit Arms based on the famous illusionist Harry Houdini, this Arms grants Kamuro with chains to bind enemies. This form could also teleport while using confetti as a distraction. He also uses playing cards as a weapon. The cape also morphs into a pair of bird-like wings, granting Kamuro with the ability to fly.

 **Squash:** _Chain Striker_. Kamuro binds his opponent with chains then drags them toward him for a powerful kick.

 **TUTANKHAMUN**

 **Tutankhamun Arms:** A Hero Spirit Arms that is based on King Tut, the youngest pharaoh in Egyptian history. Mars is armed with the Cobra Scythe which allows him to land devastating slashes upon his opponents.

 **Squash:** _Snake Sickle Slash._ Mars concentrates energy into his Cobra Scythe and executes a powerful slash.

 **Au Lait:** _Pyramid Blast._ Mars concentrates energy into his Cobra Scythe and throws an energy pyramid that exploded on contact.

 **SANZO**

 **Sanzo Arms:** A Hero Spirit Arms based on the historical figure Tang Sanzang who inspired the classic novel "Journey to the West". Based on its design, it carries influences from the three disciples of Tang Sanzang: Sun Wukong, Zhu Bajie, and Sha Wujing as well as his steed the White Dragon Horse. His default weapon is the Holy Chakram mounted on his back, but he also has access to Wukong's Ruyi Jingu Bang, Bajie's Nine-Toothed Rake, and Wujing's Monk's Spade (Moon Tooth Spade). His Heavenly Scriptures which are the scrolls draped over his shoulders can be used to bind targets as well. Saver is also capable of materializing Puppet Warriors based on Tang Sanzang's disciples to fight alongside him. He can also conjure a cloud for travel. A versatile and formidable Hero Spirit Arms, the only downside is that it's being used for evil.

 **Squash:** _God Strike._ Saver charges whatever weapon he has with energy for a devastating strike.

* * *

 **KRC:** This chapter and the one featuring Himiko, Grimm, and Ryoma, were enjoyable for me to do and this time we're featuring **Mars Tutankhamun, Kamuro Houdini,** and **Saver Sanzo.** OK, so Mars using Tutankhamun Arms was actually more aesthetic than anything. The royal theme and the gold fit well with the Gold Apple Rider. Kamuro/Fuyu is a magician, so Houdini fits the bill. Saver using Sanzo was actually done for the sake of irony since we have a blood red evil spirit using the powers of a holy man. Well, he was beaten in this story but he didn't think it was significant. So, he just walked away to prepare for a future confrontation.


	12. The Conquering Invaders

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Spirits of Heroes**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

" **THE CONQUERING INVADERS: ALEXANDER THE GREAT, GENGHIS KHAN & NAPOLEON"**

"Come on, everyone! We need to keep moving!" Nagata urged as he led the refugees across the path. They still had miles to go, but they had no choice. They had to keep moving.

The Fall of Shoku, as it was known, was started by a betrayal that broke Nagata's heart. How could someone he loved, someone he trusted, do this to him?

Nagata looked sadly at the refugees who were forced to leave their home behind. The children looked devastated, but Chouhi and Batai did their best to lift their spirits.

Touka Village was burning in the wake of the attack. In one night, they had lost their home. They managed to evacuate and were heading to the nearest city so that the villagers could find refuge. After many days of travel, their food and water supply had dwindled. There were even few who had fallen sick during the journey.

If they didn't reach civilization soon, then all hope was lost.

But then their group suddenly came to a stop.

Standing like an inhuman fence to bar their path was an army of Rinshi and Rinrinshi. And leading this army was Majin Gaim, the one who inherited Bujin Gaim's power.

"Taiga…" Nagata murmured.

"Looks like you're out of luck, Nagata," Majin Gaim sneered with his arms folded across his chest. Clad in a black version of Gaim's Ride Wear suit, with razor sharp teeth sculpted into the helmet's faceplate, he was in every essence a Dark Rider. The Bujin Gaim Arms which he wore as armor further enhanced his intimidating presence.

Nagata gritted his teeth. Doubling back was not an option as they were being pursued. But going forward could be just as deadly.

It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Majin Gaim sent his army to attack the Shoku Warriors and the refugees.

Nagata made his decision.

"Protect the refugees!" Nagata ordered the Shoku Warriors as he activated his Lockseed.

 **[YELLOW SUN DRAGON!]**

Majin Gaim uncrossed his arms as Nagata stepped forward and initiated his transformation. Majin Gaim's goal was to finally rid himself of the bane of his existence, while Nagata wanted to get him out of the way so he could get the refugees across. His comrades could take care of the Rinshi and Rinrinshi, so it was up to Gaim to beat the enemy army's general.

"Henshin!"

 **[SOIYA! YELLOW SUN DRAGON ARMS! BU-BU-BU-BURNING FURY!]**

The Rinshi and Rinrinshi closest to Gaim were destroyed as he blasted them to oblivion with his Ember Celica shotgun gauntlets. Aiming for Majin Gaim, he threw a punch and hurled a fireball at him.

Majin Gaim tilted his head, allowing the fireball to fly past him. Gaim rapidly threw punches and hurled fireballs, but Majin Gaim kept dodging them all as flew past him and exploded behind him.

"Get out of our way, Taiga!" Gaim roared.

Getting in close, Gaim threw a punch but Majin Gaim caught his fist and kneed him in the gut before punching him in the face. Gaim retaliated with a punch that Majin Gaim deflected before his fist connected with Gaim's jaw, knocking him back. Gaim retaliated with another punch, but it was slapped away before Majin Gaim sent him tumbling with an uppercut.

"Ugh!" Gaim grunted as he picked himself up. Taking out another Lockseed, he activated it.

 **[WHITE SNOW!]**

Majin Gaim watched as Gaim switched Lockseeds before doing the same.

"Allow me to show you what real power feels like, Nagata."

 **[ALEXANDER THE GREAT!]**

 **[SOIYA! WHITE SNOW ARMS! MIRROR OF ICE, REVEAL WHAT'S INSIDE!** **]**

Gaim summoned Myrtenaster and prepared for the next fight.

 **[ALEXANDER THE GREAT ARMS! GREAT KING OF CONQUERORS!]**

Draping over him after his Bujin Gaim Arms vanished, the Alexander the Great Arms resembled Ancient Greek armor. The chestpiece was molded to resemble a lion's face in mid-roar. Draped over his shoulders were pauldrons in the shape of paws while a red cape hung from his back. His headpiece was a gold lion's head with a furry helmet crest that resembled a red Mohawk. Strapped to his left arm was a shield with a lion's face on it and in his right hand was a golden broadsword. His visor flashed gold as it filled in with the same color.

Gaim lunged at Majin Gaim and thrust his Myrtenaster rapier, but his blade was blocked by Majin Gaim's shield. Majin Gaim thrust his sword forward, striking Gaim brutally in the chest before he performed a flurry of slashes that painfully ripped sparks off Gaim's chest. Majin Gaim then performed a circular slash that sent Gaim tumbling across the battlefield.

 **[ALEXANDER THE GREAT SQUASH!]**

Majin Gaim's sword ignited as purple flames enveloped it to form a gigantic projection of his weapon. Gaim saw the blade of purple flames descend upon him and quickly conjured a Glyph to repel it. However, the defensive Glyph shattered and Gaim was thrown across the battlefield again.

Gaim stabbed the ground, sending a wave of ice surging towards Majin Gaim. The Dark Rider shattered the ice with his blazing sword, but this bought Gaim enough time as he switched Lockseeds, selecting something to give him a speedy advantage.

 **[RED ROSE!]**

Majin Gaim tilted his head and switched Lockseeds again.

"Next."

 **[GENGHIS KHAN!]**

 **[SOIYA! RED ROSE ARMS! RED LIKE RO~SES!]**

 **[GENGHIS KHAN ARMS! EMPEROR OF INVADERS!]**

The Genghis Khan Arms was in the form of blood red Mongolian armor. Brown fur trimmed the armor around his chest and shoulders. Displayed proudly on his chest was a silver hawk. Finally, his headpiece sported a long tassel. When it attached to his helmet, his visor flashed and turned red.

Gaim sped towards Majin Gaim with his Crescent Rose scythe, but the Dark Rider was prepared for him. Majin Gaim took out a blood red version of the DJ Taiken and raised it to shield himself just as Gaim swung his gigantic scythe. Sparks blasted off on impact before they began to trade blows. Gaim was faster in his Red Rose Arms, but Majin Gaim was sturdier in his Genghis Khan Arms.

Majin Gaim drove Gaim back with a swing before he reared back for another strike. Gaim dodged with his super speed and ran in a circle, firing at Majin Gaim from all directions. The Genghis Khan Arms proved to have significant defensive power as the bullets bounced off without causing damage.

Majin Gaim spun his head around and lashed out with the tassel. The long tassel extended and lassoed Gaim's right leg, tripping him up. Majin Gaim then moved his head back and swung Gaim over his head, bashing him against the rocks scattered around their battlefield. Gaim was bashed against the ground, repeatedly, as Majin Gaim threw him around like a ragdoll.

Majin Gaim released Gaim, dropping him on his back. Gaim groaned as he climbed to his feet but was slashed violently across the chest, sending him backpedaling.

 **[GENGHIS KHAN SQUASH!]**

Roaring loudly, Majin Gaim struck the ground with his DJ Taiken and sent a burst of energy surging across the earth. It exploded at Gaim's feet and sent him flying. He crashed to the ground soon after.

Despite feeling sore all over, Gaim climbed back to his feet.

He still had one last trick up his sleeve.

 **[BLACK BEAST!]**

In response, Majin Gaim took out a blue Lockseed and unlocked it.

"This is the finale."

 **[NAPOLEON!]**

 **[SOIYA! BLACK BEAST ARMS! HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS!]**

While Gaim was clad in his dark ninja-like armor, Majin Gaim sported armor that resembled Napoleon's French military uniform. It included a bicorn hat attached to the helmet's headpiece. In addition, it also sported broad epaulet shoulder pads and a red cape hanging from the left shoulder. His visor filled in, turning blue, completing the transition.

 **[NAPOLEON ARMS! THE DESTINED PATH OF REVOLUTION!]**

Gaim gripped both pieces of the Gambol Shroud as Majin Gaim charged towards him with his red DJ Taiken. The two clashed violently with their swords, going into a furious exchange of strikes. Dodging a fatal blow, Gaim threw a smoke bomb which momentarily blinded Majin Gaim. When he spotted Gaim, Majin Gaim slashed but Gaim vanished once he was struck.

It was an illusion—a fake and Majin Gaim had just sliced through nothing but empty air.

Shifting the sword into kusarigama mode, Gaim threw the weapon and hooked it around Majin Gaim's neck. He then pulled on the ribbon and tossed Majin Gaim across the battlefield. He was thrown to the ground with enough force to form a crater on impact.

 **[NOBUNAGA!]**

Once he was sure that he had softened up Majin Gaim, Gaim switched Arms.

 **[SOIYA! NOBUNAGA ARMS! SENGOKU JIDAI NO DAI SHOGUN!]**

Gaim hit his Cutting Blade to initiate his finisher.

 **[SOIYA! NOBUNAGA SQUASH!]**

And Gaim leaped into the air to perform a flying side kick as violet energy blazed around his extended right leg.

However, Majin Gaim was ready with his counterattack.

 **[NAPOLEON AU LAIT!]**

Majin Gaim jumped and performed a flying side kick as red and blue energy spiraled around him.

Both Riders flew towards each other and collided with explosive force.

As the two dropped to the ground, Nagata landed painfully on his back before his armor vanished. His Heroic Spirit Lockseeds scattered on the ground. Majin Gaim landed gracefully on his feet. Spotting the scattered Lockseeds, he picked them up to claim as his trophies.

"Better luck next time, Nagata," said Majin Gaim mockingly.

"Give those back!" Nagata demanded, but Majin Gaim ignored him as he vanished.

Nagata punched the ground in a fit of despair and frustration as he was bested by his rival.

"DAMN YOU, TAIGA!"

Majin Gaim's wicked laughter echoed in the air.

* * *

 **Legendary Hero Lockseed Data**

 **ALEXANDER THE GREAT**

 **Alexander the Great Arms:** A Heroic Spirit Arms based on **Alexander III of Macedon** , commonly known as **Alexander the Great** , was a king of the Ancient Greek kingdom of Macedon and a member of the Argead dynasty. He was born in Pella in 356 BC and succeeded his father Philip II to the throne at the age of twenty. He spent most of his ruling years on an unprecedented military campaign through Asia and Northeast Africa, and he had created one of the largest empires of the ancient world by the age of thirty, stretching from Greece to Northwestern India. He was undefeated in battle and is widely considered one of history's most successful military commanders. This form grants Majin Gaim unbeatable strength, a powerful sword, and shield.

 **Squash:** _Hades Sword_. Purple flames envelop Majin Gaim's sword and create a gigantic flaming projection to strike down enemies.

 **GENGHIS KHAN**

 **Genghis Khan Arms:** This Heroic Spirit Arms is based on **Genghis Khan**. Born in **Temujin** , Genghis Khan came to power by uniting many of the nomadic tribes of Northeast Asia. As a result, he became the Great Khan and founder of the Mongolian Empire. In this form, the tassel on Majin Gaim's helmet can elongate and be used as a whip or lasso.

 **Squash:** _Land Shock_. Majin Gaim charges his DJ Taiken with energy and sends a burst of energy across the ground which explodes once it comes in contact with his target.

 **NAPOLEON**

 **Napoleon Arms:** A Heroic Spirit Arms based on **Napoleon Bonaparte** , a French military and political leader who rose to prominence during the French Revolution and led several successful campaigns during the Revolutionary Wars. As Napoleon I, he was Emperor of the French from 1804 until 1814, and again in 1815. Napoleon dominated European and global affairs for more than a decade while leading France against a series of coalitions in the Napoleonic Wars. And despite his short size, he won most of these wars and the vast majority of his battles, building a large empire that ruled over continental Europe before its final collapse in 1815. Majin Gaim takes advantage of this form's boost to his sword-wielding skills.

 **Au Lait:** _Spiral Drive._ Majin Gaim performs a flying side kick with red and blue energy spiraling around him.

* * *

 **KRC:** I never thought I'd do another Heroic Spirit Lockseed one-shot story again. This time it features an upcoming OC known as Majin Gaim. He's someone called 'Taiga' and he's using the Bujin Gaim Arms as his default form. He also seems to have a history with Nagata.

As you can see here, he's quite formidable and able to rival Nagata in a fight. As for the Arms I used, I thought having the Arms based on his loved ones fighting against the Spirit Arms of conquerors would serve to be a cool competition.

Majin Gaim will appear in the main series. You'll see him soon and he'll definitely leave an impression on you.


	13. Treacherous

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Spirits of Heroes**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

" **TREACHEROUS: FRANCIS DRAKE, JACK THE RIPPER & MORDRED"**

The Seal of Heaven was truly magnificent. Resembling a golden dragon sitting upon a stage, it was the most sacred of all treasures in Ancient China. It was the physical representation of the Mandate of Heaven and proof of the ruler. Anyone who possessed the Seal of Heaven could declare themselves Emperor and wield absolute power. With that kind of power, it was no wonder many wished to claim it.

But no man should wield such power. Absolute power could corrupt absolutely, thus the Seal of Heaven was locked away.

At the moment, the Seal of Heaven was placed in a heavily guarded chamber, sitting atop a pedestal.

There was no way anyone could get in, at least not by normal means.

A cloud of insects swarmed into the chamber, completely unnoticed. The swarm flew around the Seal of Heaven, inspecting it from all angles before it converged into a humanoid shape.

This was Armored War Devil Jam, and she had come to claim the Seal of Heaven for herself.

As she reached out to grab it, she suddenly recoiled as an arrow made of energy flew in her direction. It would've pierced her skull if she hadn't evaded it in time. Eyes narrowed, Jam could hear footsteps approaching.

Armored War God Tyrant stepped out of the shadows, his Sonic Arrow aimed at her. He had come to interfere, and Jam would not allow that. She stepped threateningly towards him but stopped as another energy arrow was shot at her feet.

Tyrant raised his Sonic Arrow, leveling it at her skull.

No words were exchanged, but his meaning was clear. If she dared to move, the next shot was going through her skull.

The last two shots had been warning shots.

There would not be a third.

Well, he would have to be able to hit her first.

Jam took out a Lockseed and unlocked it. It looked like a black eyeball with a red iris. Four claws seemed to clutch the eyeball-like lock.

 **[JACK THE RIPPER!]**

A thick murky fog spread out around them and Tyrant watched as it filled the chamber, concealing everything in sight. It was hard to tell what was right in front of him with sight alone.

 **[JACK THE RIPPER ARMS! MYSTERIOUS KILLER IN THE FOGGY NIGHT!]**

Tyrant tensed up. Jam had just performed an Arms Change, so there was no telling what kind of abilities she must've gained.

There was a splash of sparks as Tyrant was struck from behind. He turned and swung, but struck only empty air. Another strike hit him in the side and he grunted from the sharp pain. Numerous strikes followed.

With the fog providing cover, Jam could attack Tyrant from any direction.

With the fog providing cover, Tyrant would not be able to see where Jam was coming from.

With the fog providing cover, Tyrant would not be able to fight Jam.

Frustrated, Tyrant began firing in all directions, hoping to hit his quarry. Unfortunately, with the fog limiting his ability to see clearly, he couldn't aim properly and his energy arrows missed.

Meanwhile, within the fog, Jam could see him quite clearly. Her Evil Heroic Spirit Arms had a black overcoat which had patches of red on it like it was stained with blood. The chestpiece resembled a blood red rib cage and fit quite snugly on her chest. Her helmet also gained a new accessory in the form of a top hat of all things.

The Evil Heroic Lockseed in her SengokuDriver was split open. The displayed core image resembled the silhouette of a foggy city, while the lid's backside depicted a pair of bloodstained knives.

She twirled a pair of long knives as she watched Tyrant firing blindly. It was almost amusing, but she didn't have time to waste watching the fool flail around pointlessly. She had a goal and her eyes were on the prize.

But she could at least play around with her prey for a bit. She still had time.

Reaching into her side holster, she drew her Musou Saber. She then took the Jack the Ripper Lockseed off her SengokuDriver. Instead of its usual loud exclamation to indicate that the Lockseed had come off, it remained silent.

It was an advantage of Jack the Ripper Arms. While in the fog, the SengokuDriver and Musou Saber were silent. However, their finisher systems still functioned.

She loaded the Lockseed into her Musou Saber's Drive Launch. Red energy surrounded the blade and she swung at the ceiling. Almost immediately, a hundred long knives appeared and rained down right on top of Tyrant.

Tyrant realized something was wrong when he felt steel rain down on him and he quickly used his Sonic Arrow to deflect the rain of a hundred falling knives. Jam watched him flail about, making a fool of himself.

It was quite entertaining to watch.

Tyrant gritted his teeth after taking damage from the rain of knives. Fortunately, his armor protected him and he was still in tip-top fighting condition. However, he couldn't just shoot blindly. It wasn't working.

Unfortunately for him, his opponent didn't seem to be hampered by the fog. No surprise there. She was the one who produced it in the first place.

He could feel her watching him.

Deciding to even the playing field, Tyrant took out a new Lockseed as well and replaced his Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed with it.

 **[DRAKE!]**

 _ **[LOCK ON!]**_

Tyrant pushed in the Seaboll Compressor, causing the Heroic Spirit Armor to burst out of his chest as his Dragon Energy Arms vanished. The Drake Lockseed also split open, revealing the emblem of a Jolly Roger in its core and an anchor on the lid's backside.

The Spirit Armor draped itself over him, finishing the Spirit Arms Change.

 _ **[SPIRIT! DRAKE ARMS! THE SEVEN SEAS ARE MY TREASURE TROVE!]**_

Tyrant's Dragon Energy Arms armor was replaced by a black chestpiece with a dragon skull and crossbones on the front. Draped over his body was a sleeveless pirate coat that was red in color with black lapels and gold trim. Mounted on his shoulders were miniature treasure chests. The headpiece attached to his helmet had a buccaneer hat on top with the symbol of a ship's wheel. On his back was an illustration of an anchor.

Tyrant summoned his Spirit Arms Weapon, which was a golden anchor that was connected to a length of chain. The chain was wrapped around his right forearm. Eyes narrowed, Tyrant sought out his opponent in the fog. His visor glowed red as he finally got a lock on his opponent.

Gotcha.

He twirled the anchor around by its chain, faster and faster, the centrifugal force actually producing wind that started to blow the fog away.

But that wasn't Tyrant's intent.

Pivoting on his heel, Tyrant then hurled the anchor in a random direction. He waited for it to hit something and was satisfied when he felt the anchor hook onto something.

Tyrant pulled on the anchor and yanked Jam over to him. He was ready to take her out when he realized that he was holding the empty Jack the Ripper Spirit Armor.

The Jack the Ripper Spirit Armor faded from sight, leaving Tyrant confused.

But then the silence was broken by another announcement.

 **[MODRED ARMS! THE KINGDOM IS MINE! THAT IS MY BIRTHRIGHT!]**

The fog was cleared instantly and Tyrant got a good look at Jam in her latest Spirit Arms Change.

He gulped as he saw her new outfit.

It was a medieval armor, colored crimson with silver trim. It was made of a set of interlocking plates with broad rounded pauldrons and plate armor that ended in thick spiked gauntlets. Long flaps of armor hung like coat tails from her waist. The headpiece included a pair of large bull-like horns.

Jam looked like some kind of evil knight, as a two-handed silver broadsword with a red edge appeared.

The blade tied the look together.

The Mordred Lockseed in her belt was opened, revealing the core image of a king's crown and a broadsword on the lid's backside.

Tying the chain around his forearm, Tyrant secured his grip on his anchor.

There was no more hiding now.

It was time to fight face-to-face.

Jam broke into a run with Tyrant charging back at her. Sparks flew as their weapons met. The anchor was a mighty weapon as Tyrant wielded it like a makeshift sword. Even Jam was impressed by how tough and sturdy it was.

However, she wasn't here to admire her opponent or his weaponry. She was here to claim her prize and this fool was in her way.

Jam swung her broadsword and Tyrant brought his anchor in its path to block it. His arm was pushed aside by the force of the blow. She swung for his chest, but he dodged and went to bash her with the anchor. She parried with the broadsword before landing a punch in his face. He recoiled from the blow and Jam pushed her advantage as she struck her Cutting Blade thrice.

 **[MORDRED SPARKING!]**

With the strongest finisher activated, Jam thrust forward, sending Tyrant sprawling to the floor with an explosive strike.

Tyrant's armor didn't vanish, strangely enough, but Jam wasn't too concerned. He shouldn't be able to get back up after an attack like that.

She returned her attention to the Seal of Heaven. It was what she came here for in the first place before she was so rudely interrupted.

She ignored Tyrant as she approached her prize.

It was a mistake she would pay for dearly.

 _ **[DRAKE SPARKING!]**_

Stunned, Jam turned to see Tyrant back on his feet as the treasure chests on his shoulders opened to reveal a cannon in each of them, both trained on Jam.

Tyrant roared as he fired rapidly, screaming over the loud explosive booms of his cannons. Jam was bombarded by the barrage of cannonballs as she tried to use her sword to defend herself. Even then, it wasn't enough as her sword was knocked out of her grip, leaving her defenseless as the cannonballs slammed into her, breaking her armor until she was finally engulfed in a massive explosion.

Tyrant watched as the smoke cleared. Jam was nowhere to be seen, and all that was left of her was a scorch mark on the floor.

Finally, he had won.

Not it was time to claim his prize.

Tyrant admired the Seal of Heaven which remained sitting on its pedestal. He walked over and reached for it.

Finally, it was his for the taking.

As soon as the tips of his fingers touched it, the treasure dissolved into a pile of insects which flew away and vanished.

Tyrant froze at the realization and screamed in outrage.

He had just been duped.

Meanwhile, Jam stood in the middle of Helheim Forest, smiling in satisfaction. Escaping with the Seal of Heaven was easy. It was just a matter of distracting Tyrant long enough to plant a decoy.

She admired the Seal of Heaven, musing how it would make a great gift for _him_.

She opened a portal and stepped through, eager to present the Seal of Heaven to _him,_ whoever he may be.

* * *

 **Legendary Hero Lockseed Data**

 **JACK THE RIPPER**

 **Jack the Ripper Arms:** This Arms form is based on the legendary serial killer, " **Jack the Ripper** ", who terrorized Whitechapel in the late 19th century (31st August 1888 to 9th November 1888) by murdering prostitutes and mutilating their bodies, receiving his infamous moniker as a result.

Jack the Ripper murdered and mutilated a total of five prostitutes before the killings abruptly ended, with his last documented victim named **Mary Jane Kelly**. The case of Jack the Ripper remains unsolved. In spite of the long list of suspects, Jack the Ripper's true identity remains unknown to this day.

In Jack the Ripper Arms, Jam is capable of generating a thick fog that acts as a cover so she can kill her victims using the **Jack Knives** she is granted by the use of the Spirit Arms. In the fog, the finisher announcements from Jam's SengokuDriver and Musou Saber are silenced so she can ambush her targets silently. Any indication that a finisher has been initiated is from a faint glow around the Jack Knives.

 **Jack the Ripper Charge:** The finisher is similar to the Ichigo Charge finisher used by Gaim. Jam loads the Spirit Lockseed into her Musou Saber and summons knives that rain down on her enemies.

 **FRANCIS DRAKE**

 **Drake Arms:** This Arms form is based on **Sir Francis Drake** who was an English sea captain, politician, and privateer of the Elizabethan era. Drake is famous for circumnavigating the world in a single expedition and was the first for completing the expedition as captain. He was a hero to his homeland, but the Spaniards labeled him as a pirate, to whom he was known as _El Draque_.

This Arms form grants Tyrant an anchor as a weapon, and also a pair of cannons hidden in treasure chests mounted on his shoulders. This form also allows Tyrant to lock onto targets more accurately, even through thick fog.

 **Sparking:** _Cannonball Rush._ The cannons contained in Tyrant's shoulder-mounted treasure chests pop out and launch a barrage of explosive cannonballs to bombard the enemy to oblivion.

 **MORDRED**

 **Mordred Arms:** This Arms form is based on the legendary **Mordred** from Arthurian legend. He is known as a notorious traitor who fought King Arthur at the **Battle of Camlann** where he was killed after he fatally wounded Arthur. In one interpretation of the tale, he is depicted as the illegitimate son of King Arthur and his half-sister Morgana.

In Mordred Arms, Jam is clad in powerful armor and armed with a two-handed broadsword named 'Clarent' which is the same sword wielded by Mordred.

 **Sparking:** _Clarent King Slayer._ Clarent is charged with energy and Jam strikes the target with a powerful stab.

* * *

 **KRC:** And another one is done. Well, there was another version featuring Jack the Ripper and Mordred, but that belonged elsewhere and you don't wanna know what it was.

While thinking up what Spirit Arms to give Tyrant, I thought of Francis Drake. I mean, the guy was a pirate and one of the heroic ones, depending on who you ask. Also, the guy's last name was 'Drake', which is another word for dragon. Since Tyrant's motif is inspired from dragons, it seems to be a good fit. Another homage to dragons is Tyrant's desire to claim a treasure, which is the Seal of Heaven.

Having Jam and Tyrant fight over the Seal of Heaven for their own purposes foreshadows something for the main story. Their Spirit Arms here is also a clue. I'll let you guys work it out.

Anyway, I had dialogue before but I took it out. I wanted to do an 'actions speak louder than words' kind of deal here. Like one of those silent movies in the old days. I think it did well. Their intent was expressed clearly by their actions rather than words.


End file.
